Final Fantasy IX: Crimson Moon
by BloodyCrow5425
Summary: Fifteen years after the Mist War, resource depletion, political turmoil, and rising tensions between nations has led the Mist Continent to fall into chaos. Meanwhile, a far more dangerous threat looms on the horizon. Can Freya Crescent and her allies save Gaia once more against this new threat? (DISCONTINUED - NEW FANFIC SOON)
1. A Gloomy Evening in Burmecia

Author's note: It's your boi Brayden here. I've just been immersing myself in the Final Fantasy series and I love it! One of my favorite games in the series is Final Fantasy IX. I've been playing the heck out of it lately and it's one of my favorite games of all time (along with Warframe, Destiny, Mass Effect 2, and Undertale, but those are stories for another day). So, I decided to create a fanfic that takes place about 15 years following the events of the main game. Just to note, this fanfiction spoils...pretty much the entire plot of FFIX, so I highly recommend you play it before reading. I also wanna give credit to****Jota Te,**** a fellow author who wrote****The Last Cherry Blossom****, a platinum-tier story and my main inspiration for this fanfic. I can't promise Crimson Moon will be as good as The Last Cherry Blossom, tho. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

****Burmecia, Mist Continent, Gaia****

****July 7, 1815****

__As of today, it has been over fifteen years since the destruction of the Iifa Tree and the end of the Mist War.__

__Around that time, I, Knight Commander Freya Crescent of Burmecia, embarked on the greatest journey in my life. And to think it all started out as a simple reunion in Lindblum. Traveling across Gaia and beyond, fighting tooth and nail alongside new allies and old enemies alike, even coming face to face with the very personification of death himself...to say my odyssey was eventful would be putting it lightly.__

__After the war concluded, Fratley, Puck, and I returned to Burmecia to rebuild our nation. With King Oberon perishing as Cleyra was annihilated, his son, Puck became King. He had tasked me with rebuilding our military ranks and training a new generation of Burmecian Dragon Knights. With the help of Lindblum and Alexandria, Burmecia prospered once more. As did the rest of the Mist Continent. Peace was finally settled between our three nations, the flow of souls in the Lifestream returned to normal, areas once contaminated with Mist were beginning to flouring, scientists lead the way for ground breaking technological advancements, such as airships that no longer require mist and reverse engineered Terran technology, and exploration of the rest of Gaia was becoming a reality.__

__Alas, as my father once said, peace is a temporary comfort.__

__With the mist gone, the civilizations on the continent utilized other resources to help with the reconstruction. And many more resources were drained during the age of mining, industrialization, and expansion. Over the past few years, those very resources have begun to dwindle and it's beginning to show. Ever year, I see more trees across the continent dying. Between piracy, plagues, rebellions, and famine in many of the poorer areas, tensions have begun to rise between Lindblum, Alexandria, and Burmecia, and many fear a second war may be on the horizon.__

__Queen Garnet is organizing a peace conference in Alexandria today. King Puck has sent an ambassador to represent the Kingdom. I and my Valkyries have been tasked with escorting him to the castle. Regent Carol is arriving in the Hilda Garde IV, the fasted ship in the Lindblum Skyfleet. It has been about 12 years since I saw Eiko. She's been rather busy leading her kingdom ever since her father Regent Cid passed away. It'll be good to see her again.__

__I can only hope she and the other attendees of this conference can prevent more conflict...__

/Freya Crecent sets down her quill and closes with her journal. Physically, she hadn't changed much, aside from now being 6'5", the standard height for Burmecian women, and her white hair now flowing down her back all the way to her tail. She wore the silver and red chrome armor of a Dragon Knight Commander, with a long red cape, though these days, she still wore her signature Dragon Knight hat, which was hung on the tip of her spear in the corner of her bedroom. Her quarters were dark, with only a few dim candles to light the chamber. It had a queen sized bed, a bookcase which held several novels of hers (some of her only belongings to survive the Sacking of Burmecia 15 years ago), a wardrobe, and her wooden desk, which had her journal and half a cup of Burman Coffee, still warm. Freya stood up and made her way towards her bed, looking down at her hat still resting on the weapon. She took it off the spear and examined it closely, its decorative wings glistening in the candlelight, as she reflected on her previous journey with Zidane, Garnet and the others.

Sudden, a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought, followed by a feminine adolescent voice, "Master Crescent?" Freya turns towards the door, setting her hat down on a desk nearby. "Yes, come in, Frigg."

The door opens, revealing a young Burmecian Dragoon. She had dark grey fur and short black hair, along with violet irises. She stood at 5'10" tall, somewhat short for her kind, especially when compared to tall Commander Crescent. She wore a long coat and hat of a female dragoon similar to the ones Freya used to wear, except hers were a pale blue and her hat lacked the little metallic wings. This young woman was none other than Frigg Tarsonis, Freya's apprentice. She spoke in a calm tone. "Master, the ambassador's waiting for us as the Airship Spire. The Regent's due to arrive, soon." Freya picks up her hat and collects her spear, holstering it on her back. The Dragoon gives an affirmative nod to her apprentice. "Best not keep them waiting, then.

/

Burmecia was a stalwart city to say the least. Over the course of its 1500 year history, it had been sacked and rebuilt time and again. As of now, Burmecia was prospering once more. Its multi-leveled warrens and massive walls were restored to their undamaged pre-war form. The city had also been expanded, recently, with build sites along the perimeter of the rain-shrouded fortress-city. It was almost just like Freya remembered it as a child. At least, it would've been if it weren't for how barren and empty the outlying land was. With Burmecia being located along the edge of the Vube Desert, many areas were arid and empty, however, the greenery across the Burmecian Territories began dying off due to excessive mining several years ago. The rain once provided the Burmecians shelter from the mist and caused fertile agriculture to grow. Now, the natural look of Burmecia was just barren, wet, and depressing. It was a sad sight, especially for Freya, who was walking down the pathway on the wall of the city, taking one last good at the realm she was born and raised in. Frigg was walking alongside her, taking in the sight of the lands around her. Being a Cleryran born only two years before the Mist War, she hadn't seen much greenery at all in her early childhood. When her family migrated to Burmecia around a decade ago, at least some of the vegetation still remained. Now, there was almost nothing.

Leaving the barren misery of their home behind, the two made their way towards the airship spire, a new structure in Burmecia that stood above most of the buildings, dwarfed only by the Burmecian Imperial Palace. At the base of the spire, 6 Burmecians stood there. The first of which was a silver furred Burmecian wearing black and gold Ambassadorial robes. The other was King Puck himself, who now stood at about 6'3" and had his hair tied in a low ponytail, whilst wearing similar clothing to that of his father. The other four were Burmecian Valkyries, purple and chrome armor-clad Elite Dragon Knights, who also acted as Burmecia's Royal Guard. They stood at attention as Freya approached. Puck turned his head to see Freya arrive. The dragon knightess bows her head towards the King politely. "Your Highness."

Puck smiles. "Ah, Commander Crescent. You're here just on time. Eiko-ahem...Regent Coral will be here any moment. Ambassador Shakuras will be representing the Kingdom of Burmecia at this conference." Freya nods. "Very well, your highness. We shall return in a week."

"Very well." Puck bows respectfully before making his way out with two of the Valkyries. Shakuras beckons them along. "Best not keep the regent waiting."

Freya nods and leads with Frigg by her side, Shakuras right behind them, and the remaining Valkyries in formation behind him, riding an elevator similar to the one in Lindblum up towards the tip of the spire. At the top, the five Burmecians disembarked and looked towards the West Gate, a newly built structure that allowed commerce between Burmecia and Lindblum. Though the gate couldn't be seen in the rain, the faint clanking of gears signified its opening. Not long after, a familiar looking airship came into Freya's view. "Gods is that the __Invincible__?!"

Her eyes did not deceive her as the airship approaching was indeed the__Invincible__, now flying Lindblumese colors instead of its Terran color scheme. As the vessel approached the spire, a newly added boarding ramp descended from the ship. A squadron of Lindblum Royal Guards stepped down, followed by Eiko Coral herself. Her hair had grown out quite a bit, though not as long as Freya's, and she stood about a foot shorter than the latter. She beams as she spots Freya. "Well, look who the Bandersnatch dragged in!" she exclaims as she wraps the Burmecian Commander in a giant hug, causing Freya to chuckle and hug back. Frigg chuckled smiled as the two old friends embraced, though Shakuras seemed unamused. He cleared his throat. "Yes, if I may, it would not be wise to tarry. After all, this conference is vital to the future of the Mist Continent."

Eiko breaks from the hug and turns towards the Burmecian representative, her smile fading. "Alright, relax, Ambassador. We got ourselves plenty of time. Go ahead and get settled. We'll be leaving for Alexandria shortly." Without another word, Shakuras and his guards made their way up the ramp. Once he was out of earshot, Frigg sighed, "Dick..."

"You said it, buddy." Eiko replied. "Say, I don't think we've met. You Freya's little sister or something?"

"Apprentice." Frigg says as she shakes Eiko's hand. "Frigg Tarsonis. It's a pleasure to meet you, Regent Coral."

Eiko chuckles. "Hey, no need to get all formal on me, Frigg. Just Eiko will do." She chuckles and looks over to see Freya examining the airship from stem to stern. "Ya like the new flagship, Freya?"

Freya, startled slightly, looks towards Eiko. "Indeed. I was wondering what happened to the __Invincible__ after Memoria."

"Oh, she ain't the __Invincible,__ anymore. This ship is the __Hilda Garde IV__! Mikoto dismantled all of its scary superweapon parts, but they let my father keep the ship. Some interior remodeling and a fresh coat of paint later, and you have the one of the fastest ships on the planet!"

Frigg looks up at the __Garde__ in awe. "Well, I'll be..."

"Yeah, I would requisition one for Burmecia, but resources are tight enough as it is. Either way, what've you been up to, Freya? Lemme guess: stabbing things and getting drunk?"

Freya shrugs. "Well, pretty much, though due to my high command, it's been slightly less of both...and less sleep, too."

"Yeah, I can tell. You've got bags under your eyes. You need a vacation, girl. For now, though, we should probably get to Alexandria before Shakuras starts yelling at us."

"Indeed. How are the others doing?" Freya asked as they went up the ramp. She hadn't seen much of them since Zidane came back from the dead just after the war ended.

"Well, Zidane's the...Royal Consort of Queen Garnet. I dunno why they don't call him King. I guess he doesn't make any of the big decisions? Anyway, Garnet's still in charge, obviously, and get this. She and Zidane have three kids already. Three!"

"That...doesn't sound terribly bad." Freya remarks, considering she had at least 5 siblings herself due to the Burmecian's breeding rates.

"Not much by Burmecian standards, I know." Eiko replies. "Still, three's a hassle for humans...and summoners and genomes. Anyway, Beatrix retired from General, but she still serves as a bodyguard for Garnet. Steiner's the top General, now. Quina's...still Quina. I don't need to explain myself on that one. They're still working at Alexandria, I think. And Amarant went back to his merc life with that Lani chick. They don't poke around Lindblum too much, but as long as they aren't causing trouble, they're fine with me."

"Interesting." Freya pondered. At least it'd be good to see Zidane, Garnet, and Steiner again. "Well, it looks like we'd best get to work."

"No kidding." Eiko remarked as she looked down the airship's hall towards the bridge. "Helmsman! Take us to the North Gate!" The ramp closed as the __Hilda Garde__ detached from the spire. The rain pattering against the exterior, the __Hilda Garde IV__ made her way towards Alexandria, leaving the Realm of Eternal Rain in its engine exhaust...


	2. Airship Down

Author's Note: Wow! Another chapter right after the first one?! Have I gotten over my procrastination. Sadly, no. I was just REALLY hyped for this fanfic and wanted to write a Chapter 1 (since the previous one was a Prologue). The Prologue basically established what has happened between now and the end of the base game, so this chapter is where things are gonna get amped up a bit. Just a heads up, you'll notice that airship travel in this fic is a bit slower than it is in game. I did this mostly for plot reasons, but I do like to imagine that in the open world, characters are traveling faster in game than they are in universe. Also, yeah, I saw that I misspelled Eiko Carol's last name. I know Coral is Amarant's last name, but it got a bit confusing since Carol's literally Coral with the vowel's switched around. Thanks, Square. That's__totally__ not confusing. Ahem, anyways, I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!********

****Hilda Garde IV, Mist Continent, Gaia****

****July 7, 1815****

It was a long journey to Alexandria. Soaring in the skies of Gaia, the __Hilda Garde __made its way across the barren lands of Alexandria. Through one of the ship's viewports, Frigg looked down at the landscape below. Spending her whole life in Burmecia and its territories, she hadn't gotten to see much of the rest of the continent, outside of travelling with her master to a few islands. She had hoped the landscape outside would be more vibrant. Instead, it was maybe slightly less ruined than Burmecia. Frigg sighed. Civilization was expanding across the Mist Continent and the environment around them was paying for it. She looked up to see the Twin Moons, Selene and Lua, up in the sky, casting their Blue and Red shadows over Gaia.__At least the moons look pretty...__ she thought to herself.

"Nice evening, eh?"

Startled, Frigg immediately grabbed her bronze-colored spear and raised it up. A split second later, her spear was aimed right up next to a human with light skin, blue eyes, and red hair in a pony tail, lifting his arms up in surrender. "Whoa! Hey, watch the friendly fire here!" he shouts.

Frigg lowers her weapon and sits down on a bench. "Sorry, but you did give me quite a scare." The human relaxes himself. "No no, it's my fault, lass. Should've known better than to sneak up on a Dragon Knightess. Mind if I sit here?" Frigg smiles slightly. "Not at all. Go ahead." The man smiles and sits on the spot next to her. He couldn't have been much older than Eiko. "Oh, I'm Voss, by the way. Voss Bagheri."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bagheri. I'm Frigg Tarsonis." the Burmecian replies. "What is it you do, Voss?" Voss shrugs slightly. "Kinda varies. Mostly, I work as a scout for Lindblum. Some recon here, hunting there. Not as exciting as being a Dragon Knight, though. Always wanted to be one, but I've never really been that good with polearms and all that stuff." Freya, who had just entered the corridor, walked over. "So, you want to be a Dragon Knight?" Voss quickly looks back at the tall middle aged Burmecian. "Oh, Command Crescent! Yeah, the thought has crossed my mind. I saw a dragon knight take on an entire pirate ship by himself. Damn good fighter if you ask me."

Freya chuckles and leans against the wall. "Well, it's not just about using fancy spears. You have to be proficient in hand-to-hand, knives, broadswords, zweihanders, rapiers, maces, flails, and also warhammers if you wanna be one of the Val..." Freya was interrupted by a red glair in the corner of her eye. Frigg, spotting it as well, turned towards the viewport and looked out. "What in the name of the Gods was that?" However, before anyone could speak, a sudden boom echoed through the ship as they were thrown to the ground and the __Hilda__ spun out of control. On the bridge, Eiko and the bridge crew clung for dear life as they lost control of the ship. Freya stormed onto the bridge. "Regent! What is that racket!?" Eiko desperately attempted to steer the ship to no avail. "Not now, Ambassador! We got hit pretty hard! We're driftin' outta control! All hands, brace for goddamn impact!" The Hilda then rocketed out into the sea, making landfall on the shores of a massive island.

/

****Unknown Island, Mist Continent, Gaia****

****July 8, 1815****

Upon awakening, the first sense that immediately came back to Freya was the taste of her own blood, a taste that she had forgotten over the years. Feeling slightly groggy, Freya opened her eyes to see the Twin Moons above, clouded by a thin trail of smoke. Sitting upwards, Freya looked to see the Hilda Garde landed on its belly, with a few flames trailing along its port wing. At first, her blurry vision couldn't recognize the figures in front of her. Eventually, however, she spotted Eiko rushing up, carrying a potion. "C'mon, lady, don't die on me." Eiko says as she tips the open bottle, causing its contents to pour down Freya's maw. The cyan substance tasted awful, but its healing properties were already beginning to take effect. Freya wipes her mouth, groaning slightly in disgust. "Thank you, Eiko. What happened to the others?"

Eiko steps back as Freya stands up. "Well, Frigg, Shakuras, and your Valkyries are all okay. We lost a soldier and our helmsman, though, and a few more crewmembers severely wounded. I've been doing what I can to stabilize them. Fortunately, the damage to the Hilda wasn't that bad. Our engineers are patching her up, and we should be able to repair her completely once we get to Alexandria."

"Right now, I'm more concerned about what attacked us." Freya remarks as she walked with Eiko to the crash. "What was it that brought us out of the sky?" Eiko shrugged. "Hell if I know. Looked like an energy projectile of some kind. Tried to bank the ship away, but it kept following us. One of the crew says he thinks it came from this island. My guess is someone on this deserted hunk o' rock doesn't want this council to meet. Thing is, we've been on the ground for almost half an hour and I ain't seen anyone. Maybe they up and left."

Freya looked out towards the woods, feeling a sense of unease from their appearance. "Or perhaps they're still here. I'd like to investigate the island." Eiko nods. "Be my guest, Freya. Would love to come with you, but I need to attend to the wounded. You might wanna take some supplies and a companion or two with ya, though. These uncharted islands are known to be pretty dangerous." Freya nods and looks towards the site. At the base of the airship, Frigg and Voss were seen chatting with one of the Valkyries, while a Lindblumese soldier attempted to help up Shakuras, who denied the former's help and got up on his own. Freya walks up towards the Valkyrie. "Gersemi, I want you a Hnoss to guard the __Hilda Garde__ until my return." "Yes, Commander." Gersemi replies, making her way back into the airship. Freya then turns towards her apprentice. "Frigg, gather some supplies. We need to locate the attackers."

Frigg bows her head. "Of course, master." Voss walked up towards them. "You two mind if I come along? Been meaning to get some exercise lately." he says as he twirls his twin pistols. With firearms being the latest invention to Gaian civilizations, quite a few humans had been using them lately, especially those from Lindblum. Freya nods. "If you wish. Though you'd best stay alert, and don't fall too far behind." Voss gives an affirmative nod. And with that, the three of them made their way into the woods, hoping to find the perpetrator of their crashed ship.

/

Within the trees, a figure was seen, leaping from one to the other. Landing on a thick branch, the shadowy figure watches the area from above before descending and throwing back his hood, revealing to be Voss. "Clear." With that, Freya and Frigg descended down. Frigg bumps him playfully. "You're pretty quick on your feet, Voss." Voss shrugs, "Been practicing my balance for a while now. Give me a few hours, and you'd think I'd make a good Valkyrie." "Now that I doubt." Freya remarks. "Though your agility is rather impressive." "Eh, thanks I guess." Voss replies, a bit nervously.

Frigg looks around, amazed by the environmental beauty of the area. "This place, I haven't seen anything quite like it!" "Indeed..." Freya speaks, a slight tone of sadness in her voice. It reminded her of some of the woods that she and her friends, woods that were deforested during Burmecia's expansion. Voss nods. "Yeah, these islands are something else. I heard a rumor that one of these uncharted isles may contain the city of Madain Babylon." Frigg raises a brow. "Babylon? Don't you mean Madain Sari, the Summoner Village?" Freya shakes her head. "He speaks of its predecessor. Originally, the Summoners lived on the Mist Continent. No one's quite sure where they exactly came from, but at one point, they set up a village in a fortress from the days of the Bakura Empire millennia ago, which they named Madain Babylon. After the failed Alexander summon, they left for the Outer Continent to construct Madain Sari." Frigg nods. "Interesting...well, looks like someone was here. I see a structure up ahead."

The three eventually find themselves up on a ridge, that looked down to a massive abandoned ziggurat which towered over the trees. Though damaged and crumbling slightly, it still stood strong. Voss pointed towards the courtyard. "Heads up, we got company." Both Knights turn to see a group of around a dozen cloaked beings, of a variety of different races. Some human, some Burmecian, even a few Qu's, much to the surprise of the three. All of them wore gray cloaks with armor. "Who are they?" Frigg asked. "I don't recognize those uniforms." "Neither do I." Voss remarks. At the base a thirteenth figure walked to the steps. This man stood taller than the rest, even the Burmecians and Qu's, and wore chrome armor beneath a gray cape and hood, along with a featureless mask that covered his face. In his right hand, he held an ornate scepter with an crimson orb. Lifting up his weapon, speaking in an unknown language with a flanged voice, a beam of red energy erupted from the front of the structure, channeling into a thin stream that entered the crimson orb. Frigg, standing up and drawing her spear, crouched down. Freya's eyes lit up as she saw this. "Frigg, no-!" However, before she could speak, Frigg leaped up in the air, with the latter's spear whirling towards the courtyard.

Hearing the approaching threat, the gray figure hastily cut off the connection between his scepter and used it to strike at the spear, sending it spinning away. Frigg herself landed on the shoulders of a Qu, causing it to panic. With a twist from her waist, Frigg snapped the frog-like being's neck with a sickening __crack__! Taking the Qu's rapier, Frigg landed on the ground, the cold cobblestone felt beneath her half-bare feet as she held the sword to parry a human invader's blade. Another of the cloaked attackers aimed to behead the Squire, only for his chest to burst in a shower of blood as Freya's spear ripped through his torso like wet tissue paper. Freya herself was not far behind, shoving the human off her weapon and settling down on the courtyard. Back to back, the two Dragon Knightess's vigorously warded off the remaining ten attackers, with the caped being making a run for it. Frigg, leaping atop of an attacker's head, followed suit, with Freya shouting for her, "Frigg, no! We'll take him together!" However, before she could move up, one of the Burmecian attacks charged at her with his twin blades, cutting the two off.

Frigg in the meantime closed on her enemy, adrenaline rushing through her. She prepares a low strike to immobilize the man. However, as she followed through her swing, the figure stopped in his tracks and turned around, blocking the strike with reflexes faster than any human being and catching Frigg off-guard. Before she could react, the figure pushed upwards, knocking the side Frigg's spear right into her gut and causing her to stagger, followed by a ruthless slash to the belly, showering the dirt in Burmecian Blood. Frigg screamed in agony as she was brought to her knees. The attacker then swung his weapon at her face, knocking her back all the way. Breathing heavily through gritted teeth, Frigg's vision began to blur. Her head began to spun as she lost all feeling within her lower body. The figure spoke one last time, this time in a language she understood, "We shall meet again, young squire..." Thought she could not even see in front of her, she could hear the figure's footsteps fading. Freya and Voss's voices were heard, though Frigg could not make out the words, as she felt someone grab her shoulder and forearm, along with the whirling of the __Hilda Garde IV__, and then it all faded to nothing...

/

"__All shall be Terra...all shall be Terra...all shall be Terra...__"

The words in the caped man's flanged voice repeated themselves over and over again as Frigg came back to her senses. Her instincts told her to jolt upwards, causing a stinging pain and forcing her back down. She winced as she finally opened her eyes to see the ornate ceiling above her. Her vision slowly came back as she found herself within a gray colored room, sitting in a massive queen sized bed. Confused and alone, Frigg managed to pull herself upwards and sit again the pillow behind, separating her back from the end of the bed behind her. Lifting up the sheets, she find herself wearing nothing but Lingerie as a massive scar ran from her right hip diagonally across her stomach and right below her chest. She turned her head to the left, finding the door out of the room, as well as her spear resting against the opposite wall along with Freya's. To the right lead to a pair of open double doors and lead to a balcony. Standing on that very balcony was Freya herself.

Frigg spoke up softly. "M-master...where are we?"

Freya turned back and walked back into the room. "Easy, Frigg. We're in the Royal Guest Chambers at Alexandria." She sits down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Frigg sighs, "A little light headed...but I think I'll be fine. I still can't believe I made it-" As she finished, however, Freya elbowed her, sharply, but not extremely hard, looking at her apprentice with a stern face. "You almost didn't. If Voss, Eiko, and I hadn't arrived when we did, you would be dining with your ancestors. I taught you better." Frigg lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry, master. I'll try better next time."

"See to it that you do." Freya replied. However, she then wrapped her arm around Frigg, gently hugging the latter. "Either way, I'm glad you're safe, but next time, wait for my command." Frigg nods. "Yes, master. What happened afterword?"

Frey stands up. "After we caught up with you, you fell unconscious. Eiko had already used a lot of her magic to mend the wounded, but she was able to stabilize you until we reached Alexandria. Garnet was able to heal your wounds and save you from death's grasp. We brought you here to rest. You've been comatose for nine hours."

"And...you stayed here the whole time?" Frigg asked. Freya nodded. "Of course. Though you let your overconfidence and determination get the better of you, you are still my apprentice. Better yet, you are still one of my closest friends. I will let no one harm you when you cannot fight back."

Frigg wanted to cry a bit, but held back her tears. "What about that man on the island?"

"Gone." Freya replied. "Hnoss and Gersemi stayed on the island to track him down, but to no avail. It's possible he left. We still have no idea what he was doing, but I will discuss it with the council when the conference is in session."

Frigg relaxed. She was still ashamed that she let herself nearly get killed and let her assailant escape, but she was still grateful to be alive. "Master? Could you convey my thanks to the Queen?"

"I would..." Freya stated. "...though I would prefer if you were to tell her yourself."

As if on cue, the door creaked open, revealing Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII herself. Physically, she had not changed much, her long hair still tied back in a ponytail. She smiled towards Frigg and spoke in a soft tone. "Welcome to Alexandria, Frigg."


	3. Sto'varath

Author's Note: Chapter Two. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. For those of you who are wondering why this is getting new chapters often and (at the time of making this fanfic) it's still been over a month since I updated the Warframe one, I promise I'll come back to that one once I'm in a Warframe mood. I also briefly wanna touch up on Frigg and Voss, the first two OC characters in Crimson Moon. I know a flamboyant apprentice and easy-going gunslinger aren't the most original character types, but I do plan to expand on them more in the future. Also, yeah, I introduced gunpowder to Gaia in this fanfiction. The civilizations in FFIX seem advanced enough in the base game to have it in the near future, so I included it here. Don't worry, I'm mostly sticking to old hand cannons, flintlocks, and blunderbuss type weapons, so don't expect to see Alexandrians with M16s or Burmecian Predator Drone Strikes in this fic. XD  
Not much to say about this next chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!

****Alexandria Castle****

****Midday July 8, 1815****

Even after years of Alexandria's expansionism, its Royal Castle still remained its most prominent landmark in the Kingdom's territories. The enormous crystalline sword glistened in the noon sun, which was shining down on the expansive city-state. Within the courtyard, Freya crossed her arms along the railing, looking out at the castle's mote. She was glad that her apprentice was safe, and yet in Frigg's haste, the latter nearly died and the mysterious stranger at Madain Babylon was able to escape. A stranger that plotted to kill a world leader, no less. An increase in guards around Alexandria was ordered by Garnet, though it did not make Freya feel any safer. From behind her, she heard loud footsteps approach her. Tilting her hat up slightly and looking to the side, spotting an all-too familiar looking figure behind her: A tall and slender woman with light brown hair and a silver eyepatch. She spoke in a noble voice. "Freya, fancy meeting you here."

After a short pause, Freya eventually spoke. "Ah, Beatrix, long time, no see."

The tall, slender Alexandrian soldier made her way over to the railing, standing next to Freya. "I was wondering where you were. Shouldn't you be with Ambassador Shakuras?"

"The politician?" Freya snorted. "All politicians do is rant. Soldiers do not rant. Our actions speak louder than our words. You know this as well as I do."

"Garnet did mention he was...mildly xenophobic."

"It would not be a surprise. Shakuras was no older than Garnet when you and Brahne attacked Burmecia and annihilate Cleyra. He is not a person who forgives or forgets. He hates Alexandria to the bone."

Beatrix wanted to protest and say that she was only carrying out Brahne's orders, but she knew deep down, that would only prove Freya's point. "If that is the case, then surely Puck would've sent another ambassador? There must be a representative who is better suited for this task."

Freya got off the railing and turned towards Beatrix. "There truly isn't. Burmecians are warriors, not diplomats. Even then, many Burmecians still scorn you for what you've done. You'll find that Shakuras is rather tame compared to the traditionalist radicals back home."

"You still blame me for what I did to your people." Beatrix stated, seeming slightly irritated. "I've done all I can to heal those wounds!"

"Perhaps, but the wounds exist because of you. History is not made by one woman, but by those who carry out her orders. Beatrix, I am not unreasonable. I am willing to accept that you have learned from your mistakes, but you cannot expect my people and I to forget the past purely just because you feel ashamed of it."

Beatrix sighed. "...perhaps not."

Freya went back to overlooking the harbor. "I assume you have other reasons to seek me out?"

Beatrix returned to a formal states. "Of course. Her Highness wanted to speak with you before the conference. I was told to seek you out."

"Very well." Freya collected her spear, holstering it on her back before turning to Beatrix. "Lead the way, General."

/

Inside the halls of the castle, Frigg made her way down to the airship yard. Due to her longcoat still being repaired, she wore her tan beige blouse and trousers, as well as the standard issue Burmecian Gaiters. She walked down the castle corridors peacefully until a familiar masculine voice called out to her. "Frigg!" She turned around to find Voss with a satchel slung from his right shoulder, jogging up to her. She smiles warmly as he approaches. "Hello, Voss! I haven't seen you since Babylon."

Voss catches up, a huge grin spread across his face. "Yeah. That one guy got you pretty good. Regent Carol told me you almost didn't make it. And yet, here you are."

"It takes more than a mere slice to the belly to kill a Burmecian. I didn't know you cared so much about me, Voss?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to see a pretty face like yours perish just after meeting you."

Frigg chuckled. Though she did not find Voss's attempts at flirtation flattering in any way, though she did find them amusing. "A charmer, are we? Next time I need a good laugh, I'll give you a call."

"Oh, please do, there's more where that came from." Voss said with a smirk. He then turned down to the satchel and opened it up. "Ah, before I forget, I should let you know, I took the liberty of patching up and cleaning your longcoat. It took a while, but I managed." He then pulled Frigg's neatly folded longcoat out of the satchel. It looked almost the same as it used to, except with it having a stitched-up scar across the stomach area. Frigg smiled and put it on before taking the Dragon crest and reattaching it to the front of her uniform. She looked back up at Voss. "I didn't know you were a tailor."

"I'm not, but my father was. I inherited a few of his skills. I would love to stay and chat, but I received a summon to the airship dock by the Queen herself."

"I'll join you, Voss. I, actually, was headed there myself."

"The more the merrier." Voss says as the two of them march off.

/

Built just off of the Alexandrian Plateau's cliffside was the Airship Dock, a massive hangar where the Alexandrian Sky Navy was stationed. With most of the airships taken to the skies, however, only the __Red Rose__ remained. Though the Sky Navy had a new flagship, the Rose was still in use as Beatrix's warship. At a balcony above the ship, Queen Garnet herself overlooked the hangar, along with Frigg, Eiko, and Voss. Before long, the silence was broken as Beatrix and Freya made their way through the double doors and into the dock. Garnet turned around as they approached. "Freya, Beatrix. Good to see you again."

Freya nodded. "Indeed it is. I was told you wished to see me."

Garnet nods. "Yes, all of you, actually. I wanted to meet with you before the conference began. I am glad that all of you survived getting shot down on Madain Babylon, though your attackers have been of concern. Beatrix looked over the reports concerning the physical description of the cultists and their attire: they are near identical to a group of hostiles that assaulted an expedition force on the Sto'varath Isles."

"If I may, your highness, what is Sto'varath?" Voss questioned.

Freya turned towards the young Lindblumese man. "Sto'varath is the name for a chain of large islands in close proximity to one another between the Mist and Forgotten Continents. Over a thousand years ago, Ancient Burmecians were said to have had a major presence on the Isles during their rule of the Mist Continent. It was completely enveloped in a barrier of Mist that prevented any travel at all until the collapse of the Iifa Tree. I would've thought you'd know this, Voss."

Voss shakes his head. "Afraid not, Commander. My knowledge outside of the Mist Continent is a bit rusty. And the assailants who shot down the__Hilda Garde IV__ came from there?"

Eiko nods. "Has to be. We compared uniform parts from the guys on Babylon to the ones brought from Sto'varath. They're an exact match. Whoever these guys are, they're getting pretty ballsy if they're mucking about this close to the mainland."

Freya ponders. "Well, if that is the case, then what would bring them to Madain Babylon? And how did they learn of its locations before we did?"

Garnet shakes her head. "I'm not certain, but whoever these assailants are, I fear they won't stop with this one attack alone. Following the disappearance of Mist from Gaia, a small expedition was sent to the Isles, but they've been struggling to maintain operations. I'm sending Beatrix and the __Red Rose__ to Sto'varath, along with supplies and reinforcements. I'd like you, Freya, to accompany them."

"Your highness, if I may?" Beatrix speaks up. "Wouldn't Commander Crescent be best suited here to guard Shakuras and the rest of the conference?"

"I've fought with Freya numerous times, Beatrix. She is better suited on the field. Besides, I have upmost faith in Steiner and the Valkyries to safeguard Alexandria during these troubled times."

"I second that." Eiko remarks. "So, what do you say, Freya? You in?"

Freya thinks it over for a moment, before returning her gaze to Garnet and Eiko. "Very well, I shall accompany your team on this endeavor. We will get to the bottom of this."

Garnet smiles faintly. "Very well. The Rose will depart at Dusk. We must bring down these insurgents. Otherwise, the Mist War will have been nothing next to what will come..."

/

****Burmecia****

****Early Morning February 13, 1804****

****11 years ago****

Sawdust filled the air of Burmecia as reconstruction was in full effect. Lindblumese and Alexandrian airships hovered about, delivering supplies and repairing the fortifications of Burmecia. Though Burmecia was almost back to its former glory, they still had a long road ahead. Within her new chambers, Freya looked down from her balcony, watching an airship repair her old family home down the street. She continued to watch the city from her position until a voice interrupted her. "Hey there, Freya."

She turned around to see King Puck, standing in the doorway. She respectfully bows. "Your highness."

"Hey, no need to get all formal on me. Quite a few of your old dragon knight buddies finally emerged out of exile. Some of them have been as far as Esto Gaza and Daguerreo. They're moving into that old temple you Dragon Knights call Valhalla. Figured you'd want to meet with them."

"Very well. Best not keep them waiting."

The two then made their ways through the newly repaired halls of the Imperial Palace, Burmecia's crown jewel. They walked in silence until a young feminine voice called out from nearby. "Ms. Crescent?"

Freya looked to a left to see a young Cleyran girl, identified by her Cleyran dress. She had darker fur and black hair tied in a short pony tail. She ran up to Freya and stopped, seeming a bit nervous. Freya smiled at the girl. "Ah, hello there, little one. You know me?"

"Yeah! I saw how you saved me and my friends from those nasty raiders!"

Puck nods. "Oh, right. You're one of the Cleyrans from the caravan last week, right?"

The girl nods. "Yeah, and it was great! They were all big and scary, a-and then she leaped down and was all like..." The girl then started imitating some of Freya's moves, causing Freya and Puck to chuckle.

Freya pats the girl on the head. "I'm glad you're doing okay. Did you find your parents, yet?"

The girl shakes her head. "No, but there are more exiles coming. Maybe mommy and daddy are on one of them!"

"Well, I'll be on patrol later this afternoon. If I find your parents, I will let you know." Freya responds. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Me? I'm Frigg! Frigg Tar-son-is." The girl replied, clearly having a bit of trouble pronouncing her last name.

Freya nods. "Of course, Frigg. I'm rather busy at the moment, but later this evening, I'll drop by the refugee camps. Is that okay?"

"Okedokes! I should get back before the caretaker lady gets nervous. Thank you, Ms. Crescent!" Frigg then ran off, but before she left the building, she quickly turned back and hugged Freya, much to the latter's surprise. Freya knelt down and returned the hug. "Thank you, Frigg."

"You're welcome. Buh-bye!" Frigg says with a giggle before leaving for good this time.

Puck chuckles, "Looks like you got a new fan, Freya. Maybe a future apprentice if you're that lucky."

"Perhaps she will, your highness."

Freya, however, never took the statement that seriously, until...

/

****Red Rose****

****Dawn July 9th, 1815****

****Present day****

"Master Crescent?"

Freya awoke to the sound of Frigg's adolescent voice. With a slight groan, the Knight Commander tilted up and adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. She was in a small cabin aboard the Red Rose, which was fairly tight and small, especially for Freya's tall Burmecian height. She remembered only stopping to rest in her cabin last evening. The bunk must've been more comfortable than she initially thought, or perhaps she was more tired than she realized. Sitting up, she saw Frigg standing nearby. Freya yawned. "Good morning, Frigg. Have we arrived at the Sto'varath Isles?"

Frigg nods. "Indeed. The first island just came into view. I believe it's called Midgard. It's the easternmost island of the isles. If the assailants on Babylon came back to here, it's where they most likely landed...unless they had an airship."

"I see you've been doing some research, my young squire."

"Indeed. I can't believe we'll be setting foot on Sto'varath!" Frigg then cleared her throat. "The rest of the team's having breakfast in the mess hall. Eggs and Onions from what I hear. Never tried it before, but it smells good."

Freya would've just said she wasn't hungry, but a low growl from her rather empty gut said otherwise. "Very well, Frigg. Lead the way."

The two emerged from the cabin and out onto the deck of the Rose. The sun had barely risen to the east, casting its rays of light down on the stern of the airship. Towards the front, partial cloud cover was seen above a massive mountainous island, Midgard, first of the Sto'varath Isles. The massive cliffs would've prevented anyone from attempting to land on the island. However, an entrance in the cliffs lead to a gulf inside of the island. The entrance was comprised of two enormous 150 meter tall stone statues of armor-clad Burmecian woman standing on either side of the entrance. Though they looked similar, the statue on the left had thin armor and longer, wavier hair. Each statue was in a pose that mirrored the other, one arm holding a might spear and the other stretched outwards with the hand in a balled fist. Frigg looked out in awe. "Look at that, the Pillars of Midgard. I wonder who those two women were?"

Freya shrugged. "Perhaps great Warriors, Generals, Queens...maybe even Goddesses. That is what we are here to find out."

"Hmmm...either way, we'd best get down to the mess hall, yeah?"

Freya turns towards Frigg and nods. "Go on ahead. I shall join you when I'm ready."

Frigg turned and made her way down to the mess all, while Freya leaned on the balcony. All she could think about were the two statues, and what dangers awaited the group on Midgard, and the rest of the Sto'varath Isles.


	4. Midgard, the Garden

Author's Note: Part 4, here we go, folks! I know this one's a bit shorter compared to the previous Crimson Moon Chapters. Kinda ran out of things to talk about in this author's note. The only thing I can think of is Sto'varath. For those of you who are curious, it's name is a combination of Sto-vo-kor (the Klingon afterlife in Star Trek) and Shavarath (a battleground plane of existence in D&D). I took inspiration from the Broken Isles from World of Warcraft and the Nine Realms of Norse Mythology for it's geography and such, as well as a few locations from Lord of the Rings. Not much else to say other than enjoy! ^^

****Baldr's Peak, Midgard, Sto'varath Isles****

****Early Morning July 9th, 1815****

__Twenty years ago, I left Burmecia with the sole objective to protect it from afar__

__None of my memories before that point survived. Only my dedication to the land that I called home. My friends, my family, my lover and the time I spent with her, all forgotten. I do not remember how. I do not even remember when.__

__Even then, Burmecia still burned, and all that remains of Cleyra is ashes.__

__When I returned to Burmecia's ruins after the Mist War, I encountered Freya, my lover. I couldn't remember her in the slightest. Yet, when I saw her pitiful state and the look of sorrow in those emerald eyes, I couldn't help but wonder who I used to be, and what history she and I had together.__

__So I spent the past 15 years retracing my footsteps, reading the journals I wrote, listening to stories of my adventures, even looking for a way to restore my memories. Sadly, there was no way to do so. No matter how many journals or stories I read, I will never be the man I was.__

__And I may never be the man that Freya once loved...__

__/__

Atop of one of Midgard's many peaks, Sir Fratley looked up from his journal and out amongst the snowy taiga landscape down below. He had set up a small camp on the mountainside, hoping to clear his mind and reflect. He wished he could continue writing. However, he was due back at the expedition's camp, and for good reason. Between the two enormous statues at the Pillars of Midgard, he could see a large Alexandrian airship slowly begin to make its way to the expedition grounds down below. Without another word, he closed his journal, stashing it away in his travel pack, collected his spear, and begun his decent down the slopes of Baldr's Peak.

/

The Sto'varath Expedition Base was hardly a base at all. A cluster of tents built around an ancient Burmecian shrine currently housed the remaining expeditionary members. Around the site, members of the base, human and Burmecian alike, went about their business, gathering supplies and preparing for the arrival of the __Red Rose__. Eventually, the Rose came into view, its cargo ramp lowering. Freya, Frigg, and Beatrix were the first to leave, taking in their surroundings. Frigg was amazed by the vast landscape and enormous trees. Not only was she seeing far more nature than she ever thought she would, she was standing on the homeland of her very ancestors.

Beatrix, on the other hand, was beginning to regret leaving the Rose. Unlike the temperate-warm temperature of the Mist Continent, Midgard was freezing, and it wasn't even that cold compared to the Lost Continent.

Freya, instantly noticing this, walked alongside Beatrix. "You seem to be uncomfortable, General?"

"The climate's a-a bit colder than I'm used to..."

"Strange. I think it suits your personality." Freya said, with a slight smirk before continuing down. At the base of the ramp, a fair skinned man with short black hair and a goatee walked over, accompanied by two Lindblumese soldiers. He stands at attention. "General, Knight Commander. Welcome to Midgard."

Beatrix nods. "At ease, Colonel. What's the situation?"

The Colonel sighs, "Well, to put it lightly, you came in the nick of time. We only had a few days worth of rations left. Between hostile fauna, harsh terrain, and the natives, we're barely surviving out here. We're glad you arrived when you did. Not that I'm complaining, but this is more than we usually get with our supply convoys. What's the occasion?"

"The natives." Freya replies. "They've been converting members of the Mist Continent to their cause, and they're attacks are getting fiercer. Just recently, they syphoned magical energy from Madain Babylon and shot down the __Hilda Garde IV__ in an attempt to assassinate Regent Carol."

"The Regent?! God, I didn't even think they were that powerful. When we first landed here, we just assumed they were natives or a band of lowly exiles."

Frigg steps forward. "Do we have a name for them? 'Unknown assailants' is starting to get a bit tiresome."

The Colonel shrugs. "We don't know what they call themselves, but a couple of the men dubbed them as 'the Hegemony'. The rest of us have kinda been sticking with it. So, what's our plan for dealing with them?"

"Well, I think our best course of action would be to find more information on them and stop their attacks on the camp." Beatrix answers. "Colonel, do we have any information on the Hegemony's Base of Operations on Midgard?"

"Not yet, but I sent out a few of them Burmecian Dragon Knights out on patrol. Hopefully, one of them will find some clues to where it is."

Just then, near the entrance, one of these very Dragon Knights made his way over. Freya's eyes widened as she recognized the very figure who was approaching the camp: Sir Fratley in the flesh. Fratley himself stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the armored-clad knightess standing there. "F...Freya?"

Freya's expression shifted from one of shock to one of glee. "Fratley. I feared the worst..."

Beatrix cleared her throat. "Commander, not to interrupt this reunion, but I feel it would be best to put it off to the side." Freya's mood was instantly killed as she shot a somewhat irritated glance towards the Alexandrian General, with Fratley patting her reassuringly on the shoulder. He then turns towards the Colonel. "I finished my patrol on Baldr's Peak. I may have discovered the Hegemony's whereabouts."

The Colonel nods. "Of course. This way." And with that, the four of them made their way into the ruined shrine, the Expeditions 'Command Center'. Back at the base of the Red Rose, Frigg watched from a distance as she helped unload supplies. Voss, who had finished securing a crate of medical supplies, walked beside her. "That was him, wasn't it, Frigg? __The__ Sir "Iron-Tail" Fratley..."

Frigg chuckles, "You appear to be a fan of him."

"A guilty pleasure of mine. I read many of his journals while growing up."

"Me, too. I have a feeling things are gonna get interesting around here..."

Voss shrugs. "On the bright side, at least he didn't forget about his girlfriend again."

The Expedition Command Center was about as impressive as the rest of the base. A few maps spread out across the table within the interior of the ruin structure and several staff members inside. Around a map showing Midgard, Beatrix, Freya, the Colonel, and Fratley stood nearby, with Fratley pointing out several locations on the map. "...the most recent vessel to arrive at the Hegemony's base made landfall mere minutes before you arrival. Their leader was a man in a gray cape and chrome armor. He held an ancient Burmecian Specter in his hands."

"It fits the description of the man who attacked us at Madain Babylon." Freya replies. "Though I couldn't imagine what would bring him back here."

Beatrix ponders. "From the looks of it, the Hegemony seems to be focused at a nearby ruin built into Baldr's Peak. Most of their forces are built around the area."

Fratley nods. "I came to a similar conclusion. From what we know, the structure is the Tomb of Artemis, an ancient Burmecian Warlord who may have ruled over Midgard in the past. However, accessing it will not be easy. The main entrance to the tomb is on the other side of the peak, a day's hike from our current position. Even if we could get there faster, the Hegemony's heavily fortified at the entrance. A frontal assault would be risky, even with the __Red Rose__. Their might be a way however. There is a back door along this side of the peak, not terribly far from our position."

"Well, that was settled rather quickly."

Freya sighs, "I wouldn't be so sure, General. Burmecian Mountain Tombs are renowned for their vast array of traps and vicious ancient guardians. One wrong step and our journey will be over before it begins. Though if there is no other alternative, then we'd best make haste. We'd best send a small party inside to keep a low profile. I shall lead the team."

"I'll come with you, Freya." Fratley states. "I've been surveying the peak for a while and I know the fastest routes to the backdoor."

"Then it's settled. Meeting adjourned." All of them took their leave, but Freya stood in the Command Center. Through a crack in the walls, she looked out to the nearby Baldr's Peak, wondering what perils awaited them.

/

On the other side of Baldr's Peak lay a massive fortress-like gray door. Built right into the mountain side, many Burmecian runes were carved along its surface. To statues of armor clad Burmecian soldiers stood on either side, as if guarding the entrance. Just outside of the door, numerous cloaked Hegemony members were gathered, wearing gray cloaks and chrome armor to signify their heritage. Leading these soldiers was a 9 foot tall Burmecian woman, with brown fur and black hair. She had numerous cracks along her skin, which had a strange orange glow to them. She was clad in scarred purple battle armor with a tattered shoulder cape. A long dual bladed sword was holstered on her back. She turned back to find a masked man in chrome armor with a gray cape and hood, carrying the black specter pulsing with red energy. The Burmecian eyes him closely. "Well, Amon. Welcome back to Sto'varath. I trust your mission to Madain Babylon was a success?"

Amon stops in front of the robust Burmecian female. "Indeed. You should have came with me, my dear Baduhenna. The Mist Continent has such nice weather this time of year. I could do without the barren landscape however."

"As much as I'd love to, my place is here." Baduhenna replies. "And I wouldn't waste anymore time if I were you. While you were off mucking about, the Outlanders received reinforcements. They have a fully armed Carrier Airship at their disposal, as well as a legion of troops."

"All the more reason to proceed." Amon chuckles as he approaches the door, his gray cape fluttering in the wind. He found himself standing at the center of a platform. He lifts the specter high in the air slowly, while speaking in an ancient language.

The crimson orb in the specter glowed even brighter, with its energy cursing into the door. The eyes on the statues and the runes began to glow a dark red, crumbling and whirling heard as the centuries old locking mechanism reactivated. The doors slowly opened, revealing the dark interior of the tomb before them. Baduhenna was the first to enter, with her guards behind. Amon, however, remained outside as a tingly sensation. He could feel that his enemies were approach, and yet it bothered him not. For this time, he was prepared. "It seems we will meet again, Dragon Knightess..." He mumbled to himself just before entering, as the tomb doors sealed shut behind him.


	5. Tomb of the Ancients

****Baldr's Peak, Midgard****

****Late Morning, July 9, 1815****

The wind howled down the slopes of Baldr's Peak as five figures made their way up the mountain path. Freya Crescent was in the lead, with Fratley right beside her, Beatrix behind them, and Frigg and Voss covering the rear. Frigg shielded her eyes from one large gust, preventing snow from blowing into her face. Not even the dust storms in the Vube Desert were as bad. Freya looked back at Frigg. "How are you fairing, Frigg?"

Frigg looked up. "I could do without the wind! Heh, reminds me of your stories concerning Esto Gaza and Mount Gulug!"

"Oh, I assure you, the weather was __far__ more tolerable there!"

"Do not give into the storm!" Fratley shouted. "We are not that much further from the tomb entrance!"

Voss looked just ahead to see the small circular hatch built into the mountainside, just up the slope. "Frigg was telling me about Burmecian Mountain Tombs last night, and how a few of them were sealed off before the dead could be laid to rest inside."

Fratley chuckles, "Indeed, Mr. Bagheri. Some Mountain Tombs were laid with so many traps and beast guardians, the funeral guards couldn't even reach the Burial Chambers! Perhaps we shall get lucky with this one."

"Luck isn't usually on our side." Beatrix replied.

Eventually, at the top of the peak, they reached the backdoor, an ancient Burmecian rune carved into it. For a brief moment, Freya felt confident that they'd reach their objective on time. However, her Burmecian ears picked up a very faint__CLICK!__ as the group stepped forward. She gasps. "Get down!"

A split second later, the group dived into the snow, with Frigg tackling Voss just as a volley of several dozen arrows, points tipped in lethal poison, shot out from hidden holes the cliffside, barely missing their targets as they flew just over the group and down the mountainside. Voss coughed out a bit of snow and looked up to see Frigg pinning him down. As the volley clears, Frigg gets up and picks him up off the ground. "Are you okay?"

Voss dusts himself off and nods. "Yeah. Caught me by surprised. Were those Quell Poison tipped arrows? Heh. Guess I'd be a goner right now if it weren't for you."

Frigg chuckles, "Consider it returning the favor on Madain Babylon."

The rest of the party got up, with Beatrix making her way towards the door. "Wonderful, we haven't even stepped foot into the tomb and it is trying to kill us already."

"If you're still looking for a challenge, General, you're in for a treat." Freya replies as she adjusts her hat. "Ancient Burmecians are not to be underestimated."

Fratley walks up to the door and slips his fingers around the rim. "Freya, grab the other end!" Freya nods and grabs the other side of the disc. With their combined strength, the two Dragoons lifted up the hatch and tossed it to the side, revealing a dark entryway. Frigg looks down the hatch, a tone of concern in her voice, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Fratley walks up beside her. "There are fewer traps through the back corridors of most tombs, though it will take us longer to reach the main chamber. We'd best get moving. I shall take point." Fratley himself jumps down, followed by Freya and Frigg, with Voss and Beatrix climbing their way into the dark depths of the Tomb of Artemis...

/

****Tomb of Artemis Burial Chamber****

The main chamber of the Tomb of Artemis was a sight to behold. At the center of the peak, it was built into an enormous underground cave, with a lake of lava flowing just below. Massive statues of ancient Burmecians lined the main corridor, which lead to an open, rectangular platform where a series of coffins lay, all surrounding an even larger stone coffin at the center, one built for a queen. At the entrance of the chamber, the doors flung open as the bloodied, bisected remains of a fearsome dog like creature flew through them, rolling across the floor. Baduhenna then stepped through, her dual bladed sword dripping in the creature's blood. Amon followed closely behind, backed by an entourage of four male beings in scarlet red cloaks, with an entire platoon of Burmecian Hegemony members just behind them.

Baduhenna made her way towards the center of the chamber, resting her withered hand on the coffin. "Oh, Artemis. How long has it been?"

"1300 years since her burial." Amon replies. "She and her soldiers have slept for long enough."

Baduhenna turns back. "You had best hope this works."

"Not to worry. With, the combined might of my tribe and the old Burmecian Empire, no one can stand against us."

Meanwhile, across the lava chasm, a Hegemony Guard stood on a platform, patrolling the nearby cavern. Suddenly, a pair of Burmecian hands clasped around her head, snapping her neck and pulling her into the cavern. Just then, Freya and her group emerged from the cavern, looking out towards the main chamber. Frigg spies on the Hegemony at the coffin's closely. "There they are. And there's our mysterious stranger." she says in a hushed tone. Hey eyes were entirely focused on the masked man, that one man who nearly killed her. He couldn't see her, but she could still hear his conversation from across the halls. "So, Amon is his name?"

Freya clasps Frigg's wrist. "We will take him together this time."

"Who's that Burmecian next to him?" Beatrix interrupts. "I don't recognize her..."

Freya squints her eyes, examining the bulky figure right next to Amon. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "...Baduhenna the Indomitable?"

Voss raises a brow. "Who?"

"Baduhenna. She was a warlord who conquered much of the Eastern Mist Continent during the age of the Old Burmecian Empire. She killed over 900 soldiers single handedly in the Gunitas Basin before dying herself around 1250 years ago. Legends say, she was returned to Sto'varath to be buried."

"And yet there she is, alive and well." Fratley states. "Are you for certain it's her?"

"I'd recognize an ancient Burmecian Warlord anywhere." Freya replies. Her mother, a dragon knight herself, often told her many stories of Burmecian heroes of the past. Baduhenna was one of her favorite legends, and that very woman was standing just within her view.

Voss sighs, "So, necromancy, perhaps? Just what dark magics are we dealing with now?"

"First, we need to get to them." Freya responds. Carefully examining the room, she looked up towards the roof supports. "There, we could use those to get across the chasm. Fratley, take the left columns, Frigg will take the right, I'll go down the middle."

Beatrix raises a brow. "And what about Voss and I?"

Freya looks towards the left. The platform they were on had a cat walk that lead to a series of other platforms connected by stone stairwells, each with archers of the Hegemony. "Those archers will be trouble once the fighting begins. Clear them out and we'll find you a way across."

Beatrix sighs, "Support...what I wouldn't give to face Baduhenna in battle."

Voss shrugs. "That makes one of us, I, for one, have no intention of fighting a 9 foot tall Burmecian in close combat."

With that, the three dragoons leapt up into rafters, stealthily making their way towards the middle chamber. The cloaked beings accompanying Amon suddenly began to chant, their echoed voices filling the chamber. The specter hovered above the main coffin, tendrils of red energy cursing off of its metallic surface and shrouding the coffin in a wall of energy. Amon turned and looked up, spotting Freya and her allies in the rafter. He chuckles, "Too late, Crescent!" He raised his arm, an orb of red energy flowing from his fingertips straight at her. Thankfully, she, Frigg, and Fratley are able to leap off just as it hits, landing right in front of him with armed Hegemony members swarming to defend. Amon himself pulled out a shortsword.

"You always were too late, to save your home, to save Cleyra, to find your lover before he could forget your existence."

Frigg raised an eyebrow. "How the hell does he-"

"Enough!" Freya booms. "I sincerely hope you enjoyed your little schemes, because they end today!"

"That remains to be seen." Amon remarks as he backs off. "Baduhenna, if you would?"

The robust Burmecian chuckled, bringing out her dual-bladed sword and taking Amon's place. The three dragoons immediately leapt into the fray, facing the onslaught of hegemony members. Metal clashed and clanked as sparks flew, drowning out the lava below and the ritual just nearby. Arrows flew from across the chasm as the Archers on the platforms turned their attention to the Burmecian intruders, only for one of them to be swiftly beheaded by Beatrix. Another was instantly gunned down by Voss while a third was ruthlessly kicked into the flaming pits below by the Lindblumese Gunslinger.

He turns towards Beatrix. "Impressive, General. You're pretty good with that thing."

"Save the banter for later, Voss." Beatrix remarks, swinger her Save the Queen to bisect the fourth and final Hegemony archer. "We must assist our allies!"

"Consider them assisted." Voss replies, firing his guns to target Hegemony troops across the pit.

Meanwhile, Freya and Frigg were thrown across the main platform, with the former striking one of the statues. She reached for her spear, only for it to be kicked away by Baduhenna. Fratley, on the other side, desperately tried to cut his way towards them, only to be swarmed by Hegemony members, one of which even striking his leg with a short sword and forcing him on his knees.

The massive Burmecian warlord smirks. "So, this is what a modern Burmecian looks like? Slender, scurrying, frail. Oh, how mighty our species has fallen since the days of the Great Bakura Empire!" She clasps her hand around Freya's neck, lifting the latter into the air. "I wonder how long it'll take before I squeeze every bone out of your body-"

Just before she could finish, Frigg pierced here spear right between the joint of Baduhenna's armor, causing the latter to stagger back and release her grip.

"Guess you'll have to keep wondering." Frigg exclaims as she hands Freya back her spear. Baduhenna made her way back up, groaning and clenching the hilt of her dual bladed sword. "Oh-ho-ho...you two mainlanders are gonna regret that..." The warlord then charged but just before she could get close enough, the dark fog surrounding the coffins faded as an eerie groan was heard from the graves. Suddenly, the coffers burst open as armor clad Burmecians stumbled their way forward, their flesh cracked and decaying and their armor scarred. The undead legion moved forward from their graves, followed by a tall, undead Burmecian warlord, her fur a pale while and the cracks along her body glowing green.

Amon chuckled as the army awoken. He himself was already about ready to introduce himself. However, he was far too self-absorbed by his recent victory when he heard the gunshots from across the chasm. He turned to find Voss himself across the chasm and shooting at the loose pillars above, causing them to collapse around the undead, Hegemony, and nearly hitting Amon, who fell to the ground at the base of the stairwell, loosing his weapon. He frantically searched for his weapon as a booming male voice nearly blistered his ears. "To the Void with you, daemon!" Looking up, Amon had a split second to recognize Sir Fratley standing front of him, before the Dragon knight twirled his spear and sliced at Amon's faces, causing a streak of red blood to spill out on the floor and his mask to go flying.

With his hood flung back, Amon's face was revealed: a young human like individual with long dishwater hair that went to his shoulders and azure eyes. However, it was one detail that really caught Fratley off guard, a long Summoner's horn, this one a deep red compared to that of Eiko's. Fratley couldn't believe the sight. He, and most of Gaia, had known Eiko and Garnet to be the only Summoner's still alive, and this one had abilities like none other. However, before he could react, Amon clenched Fratley's snout with his arm, emitting a shockwave that sent the latter flying back. Amon stood up, tracing the cut along his neck and right cheek. The joy he had once felt in making them suffer was now replaced by raw anger. "You...don't...touch...me!"

With that, his body became enveloped in a purplish aura as four orbs encircled his body. An emblem of Terra appeared above as a fearsome, four winged, six legged, dragon like Eidolon bursted from it. "Yiazmat, lord of the drakes! I summon you to wipe the monstrosities from the face of Gaia!" Amon shouted. The Eidolon landed with a thump, causing debris to fall from the roof and the main platform to shift.

"You horned madman!" Baduhenna growled. "You'll annihilate us all!" She and the remaining Hegemony members made a rush towards the exit, followed by the newly resurrected warlord and her own company of undead. Frigg herself was twirling her spear, killing off any cultists who were within range.

Freya steps forward. "Enough, Frigg! It's high time we leave!" Frigg turned back to see purple lightning bolts bouncing off of Yiazmat and towards the surrounding area, opening lava fissures and causing parts of the chamber to collapse into the raging lava below. Nearby, Amon himself was evading falling debris and climbing onto his Eidolon.

Frigg groaned, "He's getting away! We won't have this chance again to kill him!"

"You will have your revenge another day!" Fratley states. "For now, we must escape!"

Hesitant at first, Frigg nods affirmatively and the three Dragoons make their escape, leaping from the main burial chamber and back where Voss and Beatrix were. The five made their way up the flights of stairs, avoiding lava streams, falling debris, and Yiazmat's lightning. At the cavern, the group entered, first Fratley, followed by Frigg, Voss, and Beatrix. Before Freya could enter, a bolt hitting the platform knocked her off her feet and onto the hot stone floor. Looking back, she saw Yiazmat hovering just above her, a lighting ball beginning to form between his jaws. Mustering her strength, Freya barely manages to leap forward, narrowly avoiding the discharge as it annihilates the platform and collapses the cavern entrance, now barring Amon from his prey.

/

****Early Afternoon****

Outside the tomb entrance, the remaining Hegemony members and undead gathered, Baduhenna amongst them. She looked out to see who survived Freya's intrusion and Amon's onslaught: the pale furred Burmecian warlord, a pair of the scarlet robed men, a handful of Hegemony cultists, and several undead. Sighing in frustration, she made her way over to the other warlord, who was sitting against a tent. Baduhenna offers her hand. "Welcome back to the Gaia, Artemis."

"Baduhenna..." Artemis spoke in a low tone. "...it is good to see a familiar face. Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me why you and a Summoner violated, and later ravaged, my sanctuary? Or perhaps what even is going on?"

Baduhenna clasps Artemis's shoulder. "Easy. It has been thirteen centuries since you perished in the Great War. Much has changed ever since."

"I hadn't noticed." Artemis remarked sarcastically as she looked in the sky. "The Mist no longer plagues Sto'varath. Has our Empire dominated all of Gaia, yet?"

"I'm afraid not. The Cyclone did more than imprison the Isles from the rest of Gaia, it changed the landscape vastly, sinking entire islands and bringing our empire to an end. The Summoner has brought life back into me, and he has promised to help rebuild the Empire and restore our people to their former glory."

Artemis stands up. "Well, if he had controlled his temper, perhaps he would've lived up to his promise. Instead, he nearly destroyed us mere moments after our resurrections."

"But I did not." The two Burmecians turned to find Amon standing there, his hair ruffled, armor charred, and his new facial scar still bleeding, much to the surprise of Artemis. Baduhenna sighs, "If you dare to pull of a stunt like that again-"

Amon holds his hand up. "You'll bury me alive? I get it!" He takes a deep breath and marches past them. "...feel free to get your friend up to speed. Once your done, prepare your armies and your ships

"Mobilizing to take the Isles so soon, are we?"

Amon stops in his trail and turns back. "We are not stopping with this lone archipelago, Baduhenna. My kind has hidden in the shadows for too long. When the rest of your brothers and sisters are awoken here in Sto'varath, we shall sail for the Mist Continent."

/

Along the cliffside of Baldr's Peak, the team had gathered outside of the back door. At the very least, the snowstorm had subsided, allowing them to finally take a breather. Voss made a campfire while Fratley patrolled the surrounding area, and Frigg and Beatrix helped Freya out of the hatch. The four eventually made their way to the fire, where Voss looked up towards them. "Now that we avoided certain death, is now a bad time to bring up the megalomaniac Summoner?"

"A Summoner?" Frigg asked. "More like a daemon. I've seen how powerful Summoner healing magic is, but I don't recall them being able to raise the dead or shoot dark energy at their enemies."

Fratley ponders. "I am curious about his motives. Why would a Summoner be resurrecting undead Burmecians, and for what purpose?"

"I believe that's the least of our concerns." Freya remarks, warming her hands by the fire. "This Amon now has an army, and regardless of whatever his long term goal is, he sees us as a threat. We can debate his motives later. For now, we need to return back to camp and..."

As she was speaking, a bone chilling, high pitched roar filled the valley, followed by many more bone chilling screams and shrieks. Frigg shuddered as they continued. "Wh...what in the name of the Gods was that?!"

"The undead." Beatrix replies. "He's resurrected the undead from across the island, not just the tomb!"

"They're not our only problem!" Fratley exclaims, pointing out towards the Pillars of Midgard. Passing into the islands gulf was a fleet of 7 Hegemony Warships, armed to the teeth as they sailed towards the shores.

Freya's eyes widened, looking between the horde of undead heard from the mountain slopes and fleet in the gulf, both of them drawing closer to the camp.

"Amon's brought all his forces here!" Freya states. "This isn't a conspiracy anymore...it's an invasion!"

/

Author's Note: I decided to do something different and leave my A/N at the end of the story rather than interrupt the beginning. I know my action scenes may seem...boring or tensionless and that's probably because I'm not that good at writing them. I know my descriptions are simplistic, and I am trying to improve. I did my best with what I could when it came to the tomb fight. Sorry if it's lacking, compared to the rest of the story, or hell even FFIX itself, but I promise I'll improve over the future. Otherwise, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll be back with a new chapter in a week or two!


	6. The Coming Storm

****Expedition Base Camp, Midgard****

****Afternoon, July 9, 1815****

"Move faster, Voss! They're on our tail!"

"I can hear, General!"

The group of five quickly made their way through the taiga of Midgard, with the undead horde being heard not far behind. They quickly emerged from the forest, right at the camp where members were setting up defensive emplacements. One of the Alexandrian sentries looks down form her post. "General, what's going on?!"

Beatrix looks up. "Our position has been compromised! Get down from there and prepare for evacuation!"

At the center of the base, the Colonel emerged from the shrine, clearly still shaken by the sounds of the undead. "You made it just in time! We were prepared to defend this base to our-"

"Belay your orders, Colonel!" Freya shouted as she ran up to him. "The Hegemony is amassing all its forces here! We do not have the resources or manpower to hold this position! We must return to the Mist Continent! Evacuate everyone to the __Red Rose__! Wounded and non-combatants first!"

The Colonel nodded and relayed his orders to the other men under his control. Freya herself made her way towards Fratley, Beatrix, Voss, and Frigg. Frigg spoke up first. "Master, where do you want us?"

Freya motions towards the exits. "Beatrix, I want your forces covering the North exit against the horde. Fratley, take the knights and shore up the Eastern front against the Hegemony! Frigg, Voss, guard the airship until we're ready to depart!"

With that, the team all got to their posts, with snapping of trees and branches heard from the pine forest just ahead. Barricades and blocking positions were set up along the entrance and Alexandrian, Burmecian, and Lindblumese Soldiers aimed their weapons towards the unseen horde. Soon, dark, slender figured filled the forest in front of them as undead Burmecians stumbled from the shadows. Their decaying flesh hung as their veins ran deep with red arcane energy. First were shambling undead, unclothed and in hunched positions with claws like daggers. Next were the upright undead soldiers, their ancient Burmecian armor literally fused to their skin and their sword broad. The Expedition troopers backed up, terrified to meet their new oponents.

"Do not give into fear!" Beatrix's voice boomed over the groans and grumbles of the undead. "They shall not pass through!"

The lead undead Burmecian, perched on a rock, raised her sword and roars, signaling the undead to begin their charge at the base. The Expedition troops fired their crossbows and flintlock rifles, volley after volley to stop their enemies to pass. Yet, no matter how many fell, the enemy simply charged over the corpses. As soon as they got too close, other soldiers drew their swords, spears, and maces, facing the undead head on. Chaos broke as the barricade was swarmed, blades clashing against undead flesh. Freya herself leaped into the fray, throwing her spear right at the horde and slicing through three undead. Landing on her spear, she dislodged it from the corpses of her enemy and swung to behead two more who got too close. Using the end of her spear, Freya knocked back a sixth assailant, clasping her foot around its head and utterly crushing it.

An undead grumble was heard from behind, but just as she turned around, she was showered in blood as her zombified Burmecian attacker collapsed, cleaved in half. Standing right nearby was Beatrix, having sustained a cut from the horde. "Reminds me of our battle together in Alexandria."

"Half the Alexandrian Army, your own soldiers." Freya replied as she slashed through more undead, going back-to-back with Beatrix. "And we did not bend or break. Let us show Amon that same resolve!"

"I could not agree more, Commander! Let us send these rotting abominations into the Abyss!"

Sudden, Frigg's voice called out. "The Rose is ready to depart! Now would be a great time to leave!"

With that, the Expedition Forces made their way back aboard the airship. However, just as the team was coming aboard, a massive fireball of green and black energy fell from the sky, plummeting right into the shrine. Freya, Fratley, and Beatrix were all knocked back as forces around the shrine were set ablaze. Voss leapt over a barricade and attempted to rush in, only to be pulled back by Fratley. "No, Voss! We must fall back!"

"We can't just leave them to die!"

Fratley looked back out, watching as soldiers caught in the blast began to either succumb to the flames or becomes overwhelmed by the undead. He sighs, "There is nothing we can do. Come, now."

The remaining forces made their way up the ramp as it sealed shut. The Red Rose began her ascent, barely evading the horde. However, they had a new problem, as in the gulf, the Hegemony warships had arrived, seven ancient Burmecian Ironclads, fused back together through dark magicks and their cannons aimed straight at the vessel. On the deck of the Rose, Beatrix, Freya, and their allies had gathered as several fireballs were launched at them. Beatrix looks back. "Helmsman, get us out of range!" However, one round managed to strike the port side of the Rose, causing part of its deck to break off. Voss lost his balance and fell, grabbing onto a loose wooden beam to prevent himself from falling into the gulf.

Voss grunted as he tried to heave himself back up. He glanced down for a brief second just to see how high he was above the ground. He closes and eyes and groans, "Dammit! You just had to look down, Voss..."

"Hang on, Voss!" Frigg shouted as she lept down, attempting to reach him. Clinging to the side of the vessel, she outstretched her arm, grabbing onto Voss's wrist. "Hold on...we're nearly there..." However, Frigg's grip was getting weaker and weaker. Voss's added weight was only adding as the broken rail she clung to creaked.

"...okay, Voss. Let go on my mark! You're gonna have to trust me on this one!"

Voss looks up, an expression of dread frozen on his face. "I really hope you know what you're doing!"

"Me, too...mark!" Mustering all her Burmecian strength, Frigg jumped back upward, dragging Voss along as they both soared upwards, gaining just enough momentum to carry them to the edge of the deck, which they grabbed onto with an iron grip, just as the few loose planks that they once clung onto broke off. Fratley and Freya ran up and pulled them back onto the deck. As she was being hoisted, Frigg looked down to see the plank slide off the wing and tumble downwards. She looked over to Voss, who was catching his breath.

Freya got up and looked back to Fratley. "How many did we loose?"

"I'm afraid apart from ourselves, Voss, Frigg, and Beatrix, only 13 other members of the expedition made it aboard."

"13?! Out of a company of 54?!" Freya sighed. "Amon destroyed our entire operation on Sto'varath in one fell swoop, and I fear the worst is yet to come..."

Beatrix looked back towards the main cabin. "Helmsman, set a course to Alexandria as fast as possible. Make sure we aren't followed. We must prepare for Amon and Baduhenna's incursion. I highly doubt they will stop with Sto'varath. It seems an invasion of the Mist Continent is inevitable."

Voss sighs, "I guess it was too much to hope for a peaceful resolution."

"We're losing the peace..." Freya replies as Midgard fades from view. "...which means a war could be our only hope."

/

Meanwhile, aboard the lead Ironclad, Amon watched from the his antechamber as the Red Rose faded out of view. While most would be furious over letting their enemy escape, Amon smiled. It mattered not to him if the Mist Continent now knew of his presence, for nothing was stopping his invasion. Instead, he felt joy as he imagined all the possibilities, all the opportunities, and how many more worlds he could conqueror once Gaia had been taken.

But his dreams of conquest and hedonism were abruptly cut as he shifted his focus to a large painting on the wall. His smile faded as he recognized the picture: an abstract image of a Madain Sari sunset, his home. It was as if all his madness and lust for power faded for just this one moment as he slowly walked towards it. He traced his hand over the image, and in his mind, it was as if he was back in Madain Sari. He could feel the breeze rushing through his hair and the cobblestone beneath his feat. Alas, reality claimed him as he found himself back aboard his vessel. Madain was gone, and there was no changing that. "...Andor…" he speaks as he grasps his necklace, a medallion made of black and red crystal. "...what are you doing?"

The medallion glows a bright red, causing a stinging pain in his heart and forcing him to bow. Soon, he was smiling once more. "...oh, why do I bother? I know what must be done." He comes back to his feet as a knock was heard on his door, followed by Artemis's voice. "Amon, Baduhenna requests your presence."

"Of course, I shall be there shortly." Amon replies as he walks towards the door. Before he left, he takes one last look at the painting before exiting his antechamber.

/

****Alexandria Castle****

****Late Evening, July 9, 1815****

Within the royal chambers of Alexandria Castle, Prince Onyx Til Alexandros XVIII sat on his bed, reading a book. Being a Summoner-Genome Hybrid, the 14 year old prince had a summoner's horn and a monkey-like genome tail. He had brown eyes, light skin, and short dishwater blonde bangs. The novel Onyx was reading was known as__Heroes of the Twilight,__ a novel concerning the life of Alexandrian General Madelene and how she and 9 other soldiers fought a no-win scenario against Lindblum and won. It was a personal favorite of his, and he was already 2/3 of the way done. However, his concentration was broken by the sounds of marching just out his door. Onyx set down his book and peaked out the door to spot several of the Knights of Pluto making their way down the corridor. He attempts to flag one down.

"Steiner, what's going on?"

Steiner turned. "The __Red Rose__ is back, your highness! She's been heavily damaged and the expedition force has wounded!"

Garnet herself came down the corridor and approached the two. "Onyx, I need you to stay in your quarters in the meantime."

"There isn't anyway I can help?"

Garnet shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. Don't worry. Steiner and I have this under control."

Onyx nodded and went back into his chamber as Steiner and Garnet marched on towards the airship hangar. Inside, the Red Rose was docked, yet heavily damaged. Entire bits of its port hull were burnt to a crisp or gone completely and the engine was smoldering. Beatrix herself was nearby, tending to the wounded. Garnet approached her. "Beatrix, what happened?!"

"Our enemy had the upper hand!" Beatrix replies. "We were forced to flee the isles! We managed to escape, but we lost many of our expedition members!"

Freya herself walked over. "It was a massacre. They had us outnumbered 5-to-1. I'm surprised we were able to make it to the Mist Continent, let alone Alexandria."

Garnet knelt down to a wounded soldier, casting a cure to seal the wounds. "...do we know anything of our enemy?"

"Quite a bit." Freya replies. "We even came face to face with the mastermind behind this..."

/

"A what?!" Eiko exclaims. She had been brought out of her quarters after she heard of the Rose's return from Sto'varath, and was meeting with Freya, Garnet, Frigg, and Voss. "This Amon's a Summoner?!"

Freya sighs, "Indeed. He brought fourth an Eidolon I didn't recognize. He also had access to an array of...unnatural powers."

"Well, I'll say." Eiko replies. "Summoner don't use Necromancy or Black Magics naturally. Either way, I don't know who this Amon is or his Eidolon. The only Summoners alive in Madain Sari at the time were my parents and grandfather, and they're all dead."

"I'm more concerned about our current threat." Garnet speaks up. "He has resurrected several undead Burmecian Warlords, who will no doubt be eager to claim their lost territory. I've already sent telegrams back to Burmecia and Lindblum, but I don't know if we'll have enough time to prepare for the Empire's invasion."

"We'll have to do the best we can." Freya replied. "We'll proceed with the conference tomorrow morning, yes?"

Garnet nods. "Right. We should get some rest in the meantime. I'll have the Knights alert you if anything else transpires overnight."

"Of course. Good night, your highness."

With that, Garnet walked back to her room. Eiko yawns a bit. "I better hit the sack, too. We got a long day ahead of us. And boy, Shakuras is gonna be in for one helluva surprise when he wakes up."

"I'll say." Frigg chuckles. "See you tomorrow, Reg-er…Eiko."

Eiko went back into her quarters as Freya and Frigg returned to theirs, quickly and quietly.

/

****Crescent Estate, Burmecia****

****Afternoon August 5th, 1786****

****29 years ago****

Inside the massive guest room of the Crescent estate, a young Freya hid beneath the bed, a childish grin across her face. She had a peony in her hair and wore an orange sundress. The door opened as an armored female Burmecian stepped in. She had white fur like Freya and long, black wavy hair, standing at 6'2" tall. One of her eyes had an orange iris and the other had a scar over it, result in its iris being pale white. This woman was Brynhild Crescent, Knight Commander of the Dragon Knights and Freya's mother. Despite her intimidatingly build, Brynhild spoke in a playful tone. "Hmm, I wonder where that little mousy could be."

Freya restrained herself from giggling, as Brynhild patrolled the room. Thinking it was safe, Freya crawled out from beneath and tried to dash out of the room. However, just before she could take off, Brynhild grabbed her. "Oh! There she is!"

Freya squealed happily as she was lifted in the air. Brynhild guffawed and hugged Freya. "Heh, how are you, Freya?"

Freya hugged back. "Great, mommy! You were gone for a long time."

"Duty calls, honey. Sorry. I promise I'll start spending more time with you. Either way, you ready for the festival?"

"Not yet!" Freya replied. "I wanted to ask you something."

Brynhild set her down. "Oh? What do ya wanna know, kiddo?"

Freya immediately rushed over to a bookshelf and took off a wooden carved figure of a female Burmecian warrior, wielding a dual bladed sword. "Dan gave this to me in school today, but he doesn't know who she is."

"Ahhh..." Brynhild picks up the figure. "This lady right here is Baduhenna the Indomitable, one of the greats!"

"How great?"

"Well, Freya, before you or I were born, she single handedly slew 900 soldiers by herself before going out in a blaze of glory!"

"Wow!" Freya exclaimed, her eyes widened. "Like you?"

Brynhild chuckled, "Oh, I haven't slain as many as her...yet, but one day, I'll get there. And so will you!" She ruffles Freya's hair playfully. "I'll tell you more about her on the way there. Now, go get dressed, dear. We gotta get going."

"Okay!" Freya rushed out of the chamber and down to her room. Once inside, Freya set the figure on her desk, along with the others.

Freya playfully mimicked the figure's pose and giggled. "When I grow up, Baduhenna, I'm gonna be as big and strong as you are!"

/

****Alexandria Castle****

****Midnight, July 10, 1815  
****  
****Present Day****

The words echoed through her head as Freya opened her eyes and returned to reality. She found herself sitting in her chamber's rocking chair, wearing her beige blouse and trousers. Frigg was asleep in the bed, snoring quietly. Freya got put and silently made her way to the balcony. The clouds above had cleared, revealing the twin moons. Freya took a seat and reflected on her recent flashback. As a child, she was so young and innocent back in the day, always looking up to her mother and warriors of the past.

Now, at the age of 36, she was considered one of the greatest warriors in Burmecia, and Baduhenna was not only alive, but also her enemy. Freya sighed and wondered what Brynhild would think of this, that is, if Brynhild had not disappeared. However, Freya knew that the past did not matter, as right now, Baduhenna, was making their way towards the Mist Continent with her legions. She wanted nothing more than to conquer all of Gaia with her Necromancer ally.

And Freya was ready to face them in combat...

A/N: So, yeah, that's chapter 6. Got us our second flashback in this fic, where I introduced my portrayal of Freya's mom, Brynhild (no, that's not her cannon name. Freya's parents aren't named in cannon at all, actually), and introduce Onyx Alexandros/Tribal, my Zidane X Garnet fanchild. Don't worry, both of them, as well as Steiner, Zidane, and a few other returning characters, will get more appearances as the story continues. I'm not done with Sto'varath either. We'll come back there quite a few times in Crimson Moon. After all, there are 8 more islands left to explore. Either way, hope you enjoyed it!


	7. A Moment's Peace

A/N: By the Void! Over 500 views?! Thank you guys sooo much! I really do appreciate it! Yeah, not much else to say, so enjoy the chapter.

/

****Ruins of Glitnir, Northern Mist Continent****

****Midday May 4, 1796****

****19 years ago****

In days of old, Glitnir was a vastly populated Burmecian City, and one of the oldest cities on the Mist Continent. Built during the rule of the Old Burmecian Empire, the cliffside fortress was once a monument of Burmecia's superiority over humankind. Now, Glitnir was nothing more than an empty, hallow ruin bombarded by harsh downpours and vicious hailstorms. Its golden pillars have faded to a dull grey and the silver ceiling was cracked and broken in.

Still, any cover at all was good enough for Sir "Iron-Tail" Fratley, who was sitting alongside a wall as he took refuge in the ancient stronghold. He had intended on returning to Burmecia today, to reunite with his lover Freya and tell her stories of his great journeys. However, the storm threw him off course, forcing him to take cover. The rain may have been resourceful for Burmecia, but not for Glitnir.

Not only were the storms themselves fierce to the point they corroded the architecture, they also instigated many of the local fauna. Not even the most seasoned of hunters and dragon knights set foot on Glitnir because of this. Fratley could already hear the beasts prowling. He had already dealt with many on the way in, but many more remained. Not even he could take them alone. His only choice was to try and break through the storm or prepare for the onslaught.

However, before he could make a decision, a male adolescent voice spoke from behind. "And here I thought this ruin was abandoned."

Fratley immediately grabbed his spear and turned towards the source of the voice, aiming his spear at a shadowy figure. "I could say the same. Identify yourself!"

The figure stepped forward, revealing himself to have short platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a Summoner's horn, fair skin. The stranger also had various scars across his bare torso and neck, in patterns that resembled occult symbols. He chuckles, "I assure you, I am not your enemy."

"I shall be the judge of that." Fratley replies as he lowers his spear. "You appear to be a long way from Madain Sari. What in the name of the Gods are you doing on the Mist Continent?"

The Summoner sighs, "I didn't have a choice, but my motives aren't the issue here. How good are you with that spear of yours?"

"Why, do you think it's for show?" Fratley replies with a chuckle. "I forged it myself and ever since, many have fallen to its blade."

"Good. There's a passage underneath the ruins that leads back out of the region and back into Burmecian territories. I've memorized them myself, but I can't get through the passage. The rain has riled up the monsters down there."

"And you wish for me to help you fight through them."

"Of course. The storm's only getting worse outside, and there's no telling what other evils lurk in here." Amon replies, checking of his shoulder. "If the two of us work together, we can get out of her quicker."

Fratley nods. "Very well. I shall help you on this endeavor."

The man smiles. "Excellent. Looks like we're a team now, Mr..."

"Sir Fratley of Burmecia. Or "Iron-Tail" if you prefer. And you are?"

"Amon." The Summoner replies. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, shall we...?"

/

****Alexandria Castle****

****Dawn, July 10, 1815****

****Present Day****

Fratley was startled awoke, gasping as he sat up in bed. It was the crack of dawn, as light from the sun was just beginning to pour through the cracks of the window curtains. He got off the bed, his feet coming to into contact with the hard wooden floor as contemplated what he saw. Just mere seconds ago, he saw himself in the Ruins of Glitnir and Amon standing in front of him, not as an enemy, but as an ally.

It came to him, eventually: this wasn't a dream, vision, or an illusion. It was a memory, one he had lost all those many years ago. It didn't make sense to him. Before then, he couldn't remember anything about his family, his journeys across the Mist Continent, or even his lover Freya, and yet 15 years later, the only memory to resurface was one concerning Amon himself. Fratley stood up and made his way over to the mirror, starring into his reflection for a good long while. "Amon..." he spoke in a groggy voice. "...what dark secrets are you keeping from us, now?"

/

Several hours later that morning, after the sun had fully risen and the rest of the castle was up and about, Fratley was seen in Freya and Frigg's room, discussing with the two of them, and Voss, about his recent flashback. All of them were quite puzzled about this revelation, especially Freya herself. "So...in the past 15 years, the only memory to come back was this one?"

Fratley nods. "Yes, I don't know what it means, or how I was able to remember...but I'm certain it's true."

"But why this specific memory?" Frigg questions. "What's so important about Fratley taking shelter in Glitnir with Amon?"

Voss shrugs. "I mean, my guess is as good as any, but maybe your encounter with Amon back on Midgard triggered that memory. Still, I'm quite curious about what Amon was doing around Mist Continent at the time, especially concerning he doesn't look any older than you described him."

Fratley sighs, "Something's not right. I can feel it."

"We all can, Fratley." Freya replies. "Either way, we have a conference to get to, and we'd best not keep the delegation waiting. We'll discuss this later."

Voss nods. "I gotta get down to the airship docks. Eiko and Erin want me back on the __Hilda Garde IV."__

Frigg walks up. "Mind if I join you? I could use the fresh air."

"The more the merrier." Voss states as the two exit the room, leaving the two veteran knights along. Fratley look over. "F-Freya...I know this..."

However, he was cut off as Freya gently clasps his arm. "Easy, Fratley. I promise we'll talk more after the meeting is adjourned. If you happen to stumble across anymore...resurfaced memories, do let me know."

Fratley smiles faintly. "Of course, Comm-ahem...Freya."

Freya then exited the chamber, only to hear the soft pattering of footsteps next to her, followed by the voice of a little girl: "Auntie Freya!"

Freya turned down to see a young genome-summoner hybrid princess, with long hazel colored hair and bright blue eyes, glomped the former's leg. Freya chuckles and hugs back. "Hey there, Larunda."

"Welcome back to Alexandria, rat-face." A slightly deep, yet nonchalant male voice speaks up. Freya looked up to see none other than Zidane Tribal standing nearby, wearing a commoner's sleeveless vest and baggy pants. Freya rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Rat-face...oh, one of these days, Zidane!"

Zidane chuckles, "On a more serious note, I'm glad you're back in one piece. Heard about what happened in Midgard."

"Yes, I think it's fair to say matters have...escalated."

"Well that's putting it lightly." the genome replies. "Beatrix told me that Amon guy tried to bring down a freakin' mountain over your heads!"

Larunda looks up. "A mountain?! Tell me about it! Please, please, please!"

Freya kneels down and ruffles Larunda's hair. "In a little bit, Larunda. You wouldn't mind giving me and your father a moment alone, yes?"

"Okay!" The young princess replies as she dashed down the corridor, clearly excited.

Freya turns towards Zidane. "And she's only seven years old. They grow up so fast."

"They sure do. How have you been holding up?"

Freya nods. "Quite well, Zidane. I will say, I would've expect the Royal Consort of Alexandria to wear something a tad bit more...distinctive."

Zidane shrugs. "C'mon, Freya, you know me. I've never really been fond of those fancy shoulder capes and noble outfits. They're a bit too fancy for my tastes, not to mention itchy."

"Should have known." the dragon knight replies as the two of them chuckle. "Either way, Zidane, I have some time available. Would you like to go out to the pub for a drink?"

"Love to." Zidane states. "But Garnet wants me here for the conference. Besides, there's another reason I sought you out."

"Oh? By all means."

Zidane walks down the hall with her and sighs, "Well, while you were off in Sto'varath yesterday, we got word of a Hegemony safe house within Alexandria. Steiner and his Knights of Pluto raided it, but when they got there, they found the compound being attacked by a Burmecian Huntress. She used a gunpowder bomb and leveled the entire hideout and killed 9 members inside. No one else was killed, but 2 of the knights almost died of their injuries and 5 other bystanders were wounded. Thankfully, Eiko patched them up. The huntress is being held in the dungeon right now with Beatrix and Steiner standing guard."

Freya ponders. "And you wish for my assistance in this matter?"

"That, and she said she knew you. She has white fur and blonde hair. Says she goes by the name of 'Skadi'. Ring any bells to you?"

Freya's eyes widened as she heard the name. "__Impossible!" __she thought to herself. She swore Skadi was dead after all the years, but here she was, locked away inside of Alexandria castle. Zidane raises a brow. "Uh, Freya, you okay?"

Freya look back towards him. "Hm? Oh, yes...Zidane, Skadi is my...younger sister."

"Your sister? You never told me you had a sister."

"Several, actually, and there is a good reason I do not usually speak of them. If you'll excuse me." Freya walked down the hall, making her way towards the dungeon.

Fratley, overhearing the conversation, walked up to Zidane. "So...Skadi Crescent lives."

Zidane gasps slight, "Jeez, you scared me! Ahem...anyway, you know about this Skadi woman?"

"I do, as a matter of fact, but only what I've heard from old fiends of mine. From what Freya told me, Skadi's the youngest of the Crescent family. She joined the Burmecian Military right after reaching adulthood at the age of 14. She's what humans would call a 'wild card'. Playful and energetic, yet cold and manipulative, having absolutely zero regard for her comrades whatsoever. Shortly after Freya left to find me, Skadi was discharged and exiled from Burmecia. Many believe she died, including Freya."

Zidane sighs, "Well...great. This isn't going to end well..."

/

Inside the dark dungeons of Alexandria, Beatrix was having a rather difficult time with their newest prisoner. In the prison cell right next to her was Skadi, a tall, 6'1 Burmecian with white fur, bright blonde hair in a long braid that went down her back, and true Blue-Green eyes. She wore a gray longcoat with a shoulder cape and a Bycoket of the same color. Steiner was also right next to Beatrix, desperately trying to ignore the insults and bantering of Skadi, to no avail.

"C'mon, is there anywhere I can get a good drink around here?" Skadi asks.

Steiner grumbles, "Again...you are not permitted to leave your cell."

"Yeah, yeah, heard you the first time, Rusty."

"R-rusty?!" Steiner replies. He remembered just how much he hated that nickname. "Right! If you do not remain silent, I shall hand you over to the Burmecian Inquisitors!"

Skadi clicks her tongue and crosses her arms. "That's the best excuse for a threat you've got? Buddy, I know every Inquisitor back home by their mother's maiden name."

"I've had enough!" Beatrix exclaims as she stomps right up towards Skadi, the only thing separating her from the Burmecian rogue being the cold iron bars. "You have done nothing but harass me and my comrade ever since you've gotten here. I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly and if you dare speak another word-"

Skadi raises a brow. "And...that makes you special? Lady, we might not be much right now, but back in the day, us Burmecians ruled this entire continent. No offense, but killing a hundred no-names isn't anything to gloat over."

Beatrix's eye twitched slight as she clasped her hand on Save the Queen. However, before she could draw her blade, the doors opened and Freya entered. Skadi's smug grin disappeared as she recognized who entered. "...Freya? That really you, or am I hallucinating?"

Freya nods. "Skadi...long time, no see."

Beatrix raises a brow. "You know this woman, Commander?"

"Of course, General. She is my sister, after all."

"What?!" Steiner exclaims.

Skaid leans on the bars. "What, you couldn't tell, Rusty? Oh, right, I forgot we Burmecians all look similar to you pansy humans."

"Stop calling me a pansy!"

Freya sighs, "Easy, Steiner. Perhaps the two of you wouldn't mind giving me a moment alone with her?"

Beatrix crosses her arms. "Commander, Skadi has already killed 9 people and could've killed dozens more!"

"I am well aware." Freya reassures. "But I am more than capable of defending myself, espeically against the likes of hers."

The two Alexandrian soldiers nod affirmatively and leave the dungeon. Skadi chuckles, "So, how are ya, Frey Frey?"

"That's it?" Freya asks. "We haven't seen eachother in 18 years and all you have to say is 'how are you'?!"

"Oh, I know you didn't miss me that much. Besides, at least I didn't forget about you, unlike one certain someone."

Freya walks up closer to the bars, staring her sister right in the eyes. "We are__not__ discussing Fratley here. This is between you and me."

Skadi shrugs. "Works with me. I don't wanna talk about him."

Freya walks up to the cell door and slowly opens it. She enters and shuts it behind her, not taking here eyes of Skadi. Skadi herself didn't try anything, as she knew that deep down, she wouldn't be able to get past Freya, let alone out the door. Freya sits with her and sighs, "Where have you even been?"

Skadi sits with her. "Usual, Frey Frey. Stabbing things. Well, shooting things now that we've got guns, too. I had a few small time gigs in Lindblum, but mostly stayed low, especially around the time Alexandria decided to destroy our home. But with those Hegemony thing guys screwing thing up, I figured I'd get my game back together."

"Your game...as in making others suffer for your own amusement. Mother taught you better."

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting a bit of fun in my life!" Skadi states. "Besides, better that than moping around the Mist Continent for five years searching for a lost lover. You were just depressing, Freya, running around just for a shag."

Freya stands up. "I told you we are not talking about him! And it was not 'for a shag'! That's rather ironic coming from a woman such as yourself."

"Hey, just because I don't wanna commit doesn't mean I can't show affection, sis! Besides, none of them last forever. The only things I need close to me are my sword and by gun. No one else!"

"And not your sister?!" Freya remarks, fuming at this point. "Not the woman who cared for you and looked out for you after mother disappeared?!"

"As a matter of fact, I am much happier without you nagging me!" Skadi snapped.

Freya groaned and turned towards the well of the cell. Slowly, her scowl faded. Sure, Skadi wild personality irritated her a lot, but at the end of the day, they were still sisters. "...how did it come to this, Skadi? After father and the rest of our siblings were gone, we were near inseparable...but ever since mother left..."

Skadi looks down and sighs, "Guess things change, sis...but I'm glad I was able to find you. You don't mind if I tag along with you, right?"

Freya raises a brow. "Tag along?"

"Yeah, I mean, you are fighting the Hegemony and all. Could be fun. Besides, it's what mother would've wanted."

Freya ponders. She and Skadi never got along ever since they both entered the military, and yet Skadi was a skilled huntress. Either way, this could also be a chance for the two of them to rekindle their relationship. "...very well, I'll vouch for your release, but if you even think of turning your back on this one..."

Skadi holds up her hand. "Hey, sis, you can trust me on this one. I know better than to leave you hanging."

Freya nods and exits the cell. Before she can exit the dungeon, she looks back. "...I better not regret this, sister."

"You won't, trust me..."

/

****Err-Ka Forest****

****Late Morning, July 10, 1815****

Not too far from the city of Alexandria lay a massive forest region known as Err-Ka. One of the last vibrant areas of the Mist Continent, this massive forest was as peaceful as it was gorgeous. The branches of the trees above covered most of the forest floor, shrouding it in darkness, though many of the bioluminescent planets lit up the darkness. Down the forest path, Frigg and Voss were passing through. After assisting with the__Hilda Garde,__ Frigg wanted to take the opportunity to explore some of the outlying area on the Alexandrian Peninsula. She knew Freya wouldn't be too mad, as long as they stuck close to the city.

Voss looked around, astonished by the forest's beauty. "Wow...this right here is something else. Oh, Frigg. Why'd you bring us out here, again?"

Frigg shrugged. "I personally never really was fond of big cities. Guess I just wanted to go explore. It feels better when I bring friends along. This isn't too overwhelming for you, right, city boy?"

Voss chuckles, "I'll be fine, trust me."

The two of them continue their trek, eventually arrive at a massive open clearing near a cliff. This clearing had a large waterfall rushing down the cliff and into a pond at the base, which Frigg and Voss were standing just nearby. Frigg smiles and dips her hand into it. "The water's so nice and warm..." She then gets back up and sets her spear down against a tree. She then took of her hat and set it on the tip of the spear and she unbuttoned her longcoat. Voss walked over. "Uh, Frigg, what are you doing?"

Frigg hangs her longcoat up. "Midgard was absolutely freezing, Voss. I still wanna warm up."

"Makes sense I guess..." Voss replies as he covers his eyes. After a minute, he heard slight splashing, followed by Frigg's voice. "Relax, Voss. You can look."

Voss opened his eyes to find all of Frigg's attire in a pile right next to the tree, and Frigg herself in the pond, splashing water across herself. Her slim Burmecian body did have a bit of a muscular tone, only causing Voss to blush a bit more. "Ahh...that feels so good!" She turns towards Voss. "You just gonna stand there?"

Voss stutters, "Eh...nah, I'll just go stand guard..."

"You could do that...or you could join me." Frigg says.

Voss raises a brow. "Pardon me? You want me to go in with you?"

"I won't force you, but it'd be nice."

Voss looks around nervously. "I would...but I didn't bring a bathing suit or anything..."

Frigg chuckles, "You're cute when you're nervous, Voss. Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't."

Voss was instantly lost for words. He looked back between Frigg and the forest behind him. Eventually, he turns back to Frigg and smiles. "Okay, but only for a little bit." he replies as he takes of his pistols and rests them with Frigg's spear. He eventually took off his longcoat, revealing his body to be slightly toned. Once the rest of his uniform was off, he made his into the pond, swimming right next to Frigg. Frigg takes her hand and brushes it against Voss's bare torso. "Mmmm...not bad for a human."

Voss clasps her arms gently. "Alright, Frigg, I'm willing to go forward with this, but what happens in Err-Ka stays in Err-Ka, m'kay?"

"Deal!" Frigg replies. "Now, shall we...?"

/

A/N: Well, that escalated quickly, didn't it? Heh, alright, I know this chapter is pretty much filler, but I promise you things will get interesting again next chapter. This chapter was supposed to have more conflict, I wanted to give our heroes a break before throwing them back into the fire. Once again, thank you for over 500 views and I'll see you next time around!


	8. Nulli Cede

A/N: I know we're in a bit of a craze around the CoVid-19 Pandemic right now. Figured I'd let you know, I am healthy right now. I don't have the virus and I'm not in the 'At Risk' demographic, so I should be good to go. My state is on lockdown right now though and will be until April 11, 2020, but I'm all stocked up and taking precautions. Stay at home as much as you can, wash your hands for a solid 15-20 seconds, order food from home instead of going out to eat, and sanitize your surfaces. And if you're going through hard times right now, hang in there, friends. You can do it. I believe in you.

**Alexandria Castle**

**Early Evening, July 10, 1815**

Within the wardroom of Alexandria castle, Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, Beatrix, Eiko, and Erin were gathered around the conference table, discussing their current situation. Freya entered the room, with Frigg and Fratley right behind her. Freya walks up towards the table. "What's the situation?"

"Not good at all." Zidane replies in a somber tone. "The Hegemony's stepped up their sneak attacks on the continent. Entire patches of crops poisoned at Dali, assassinations in Treno, and we received a message from Minister Artania in Lindblum. He says a Hegemony agent planted a bomb in an airship's engine. The crew was able to disable it, thankfully, but if it went off, it would've annihilated the airship and rained debris on a busy marketplace. On the bright side, Amon and Baduhenna, and their forces, are nowhere to be seen."

Eiko sighs, "And that's what's got me worried. There's no sign of them anywhere. We've been receiving reports from the Burmecia and Lindblum Navies, too. No ironclads, airships, nada. You'd think the 'Old Burmecian Empire' and Hegemony would launch their invasion force by now."

Freya raises a brow. "Are they still holding position on Midgard?"

"Negative." Erin replies. "A patrol vessel near Sto'varath reported in earlier this morning. No sign of any vessels or undead forces in Midgard. They must've pulled back further into the Isles. If we pursue them, we may leave our borders at risk-"

Suddenly a strange beeping was heard from across the room, from a large cylinder like computer device in the corner. This device was known as a commlink a reversed engineered Terran component constructed by the genomes to allow two-way communication with other commlinks. Beatrix walks over to it. "If I'm reading this correctly, it's a distress call...from the _Strahl._"

"That's Mikoto's airship!" Zidane exclaims as he rushes over. He frantically pushes several buttons on the device. "C'mon...why won't this...there, got the signal!"

Through bursts of static, Mikoto's voice was heard. "This is a general distress signal to anyone listening! We've been ambushed above the Kiera Desert by Amon's forces! We need assistance!"

"We read you, Mikoto!" Zidane replies. "Hang in there, sis! Help is on the way! We'll be there ASAP!"

Mikoto sighs of relief, "Thank the Gods! We'll try to evade them for as long as we can, but I-" The commlink burst into static again, as a low beep signified the loss of Mikoto's signal.

Zidane turns back. "We gotta get there, fast!"

Eiko walks forward. "Well, the only ships that can get there fast enough are the_ Hilda Garde IV_ and Garnet's flagship, the_ Alexander._ We don't know what heat Mikoto's attackers are pulling."

"We'll take that risk! I'm not leaving my people to die!"

Freya nods. "I shall accompany you."

"Count me in." Frigg states. "I still got a score to settle with Amon."

Fratley turns towards her, a look of slight disapproval on his face. "Frigg, it wouldn't be wise to get involved in a revenge fantasy against Amon."

Frigg shrugs. "You got a point, but he's trying to dominate the Mist Continent, anyway."

"She's not wrong." Zidane replies. "But either way, we're killing time. Let's get those airships fired up!"

/

**A while later  
**  
**Hilda Garde IV**

Above the usually peaceful ocean waters near the coast of the Outer Continent, The_ Hilda Garde IV_ and the_ Alexander_ bolted towards the main land. The_ Alexander_ was a fairly large airship, only a tad bit smaller than the_ Garde,_ and had a bolder Alexandrian ship aesthetic compared to the sleekness of its sister vessel. Aboard the_ Garde,_ Freya was walking down one of the corridors when she heard fumbling around in one of the rooms. She peeks in the doorway to find Skadi kneeled down, searching through crates and mumbling, "C'mon...where'd I put it?!"

Freya walks in. "Looking for something, Skadi?"

"Um, yeah! My blunderbuss. I got it for a good price in Treno and I really don't wanna loose it!"

"I believe this is the weapon you speak of?" Freya inquires as she unhooks a pistol from her hip and offers it out. Skadi looks up and smiles as she takes the pistol and holsters it.

"There it is! Thanks"

"Anytime. We'll be approaching the Outer Continent soon."

Skadi nods and twirls her rapier. "Don't worry. I've dealt with Hegemony cultists before."

"Skadi, these aren't the cultists you faced in Alexandria. These are dangerous undead warriors who want nothing more than our enslavement or death."

"Oh I know. But that's why you're here, eh, Knight Commander?" Skadi asks. "C'mon, Frey Frey. I know we didn't leave on a good note all those 20 years ago, but we had some good times together."

Freya smiled slightly. She and Skadi used to be close. Perhaps they could be again. "Very well, Skadi. Just like old times."

Eiko's voice was heard on the intercom. "Battle Stations, everyone! We're coming in hot!"

Freya and Skadi rushed over to the bridge, where Eiko was standing on the command platform, with Erin at the controls and Voss, Frigg, and Fratley nearby. Out the viewport, a massive, sleek silver airship that dwarfed both the _Hilda Garde IV_ and_ Alexander_ hovered above the desert, its fuselage several hundred meters in length and its colossal chrome wings resulting in a wingspan of several hundred more. Instead of Mist or Steam, the ship ran on a red ethereal substance that was being exhausted out of its engines. Freya's eyes widened at the sheer size of the warship. Just below, a thin line of smoke was seen as a small, frigate sized airship, the_ Strahl,_ desperately tried to evade Amon's warship. Mikoto's voice was heard on the _Hidla's_ comlink.

"You got here just in time! The_ Strahl's_ a tough little airship, but I don't think she'll hold out for long against our attackers!"

Zidane's voice was also heard, "Don't worry, sis, we'll get you outta there!"

"Lady Regent!" A crewmember pipes up. "We're reading an energy buildup from the enemy ship!"

Eight crimson orbs materialized on the wings of Amon's airship before shooting outwards, barreling like missiles towards its targets. "Admiral, evasive maneuvers!" The_ Hilda Garde_ made a sudden sharp turn to port, barely evading one of the torpedoes. The crew held on tight as Erin maneuvered the vessel to evade the rest before coming to a stop. Static was heard over the comlink before Zidane was heard once more. "Eiko?! You there?!"

Eiko grunts and pulls herself back up the console. "I hear ya, Zidane! We almost got nailed, but no damage on our end!"

"Same here! What type of airship even is that?!"

"Whatever it is, it's going down!" Eiko replies. "Zidane, have the_ Alexander_ provide covering fire for Mikoto's crew! We'll distract Amon's vessel!"

With that, the_ Garde_ accelerated towards the enemy vessel while Eiko pressed a few buttons on a console. "Magiteck turrets locked and loaded! Let's show them our new teeth!" Hatches aboard the airship slid open as turrets emerged, crackling with magick electricity. Bolts from the turrets fired right at the hull of the vessel as the mighty cannons of the_ Alexander_ fired in succession. Though Amon's ship was damaged, it began its retaliation as turrets of its own unfolded form the underside.

Voss gulps, "Looks like Amon's got teeth of his own!"

A spread of crimson bolts emerged from the turrets, showering the_ Hilda_ and punctering her hull. Consoles sparked as the lasers chipped of bits of metal plating for the_ Hilda._ Eiko continued to grab the rail for stability. "Okay, I think we've done all we can! Erin, get us as far away from that ship as you can!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Erin replies as she steers their vessel away from their oponnent. "...they're firing another round of torpedoes!"

Eight more magiteck torpedoes bolted out. This time, the results were worse as one plowed right into the_ Hilda._ Freya and the others were thrown to the ground as a console exploded, badly burning a crewmember. Alarms blared as flames engulfed entire panels and the hull creaked. Two other torpedoes struck the_ Alexander,_ damaging it further as it began to sank down.

Eiko gasped as she rushed to the commlink. "Zidane, can you hear me?!"

"We lost the engines! The_ Strahl's_ aboard, but we're gonna crash, soon! And that airship's coming around for another assault!"

Eiko groans, "We lost power to our turrets! Not much we can do about that, now! Any ideas?!"

Mikoto's voice was heard. "I might have one...but it's risky! Eiko! R-remember that new device I installed on the Strahl?"

Eiko remembered back to a few months ago, where Mikoto was telling her about a new experimental device, the singularity drive. "Yeahm I also recall you saying how dangerous it could possibly be and that you wanted to test it first!"

"Well, now's a good as time as any!"

"Yeah, I don't like it one bit." Zidane replies. "But it's that or we all die for nothing!"

"Alright! Eiko, fly the_ Hilda Garde_ in close range to the_ Alexander_! We're gonna give this a shot!"

"On it!" Eiko exclaims as the_ Garde_ propels itself towards the_ Alexander_. The enemy vessel, not letting up on its assault, closed in, emitting a metallic roar. A bright blue light shone from the_ Alexander_ as the_ Garde _came to a stop just near it.

"We're running short on time!" Fratley announces.

Mikoto grunts, "I can tell! I need a few more seconds!"

The turrets aboard Amon's ship locked on.

"Nearly there..."

The turrets began to charge. Frigg gulps, "Mikoto..."

"I know! I know!"

The turrets released their volley of lasers right onto the two airship. "We're out of time!" Freya shouts.

"Got it!"

The two airships glowed with blue electricity and vanished in a blinding flash of light, completely disappearing out of sight...

/

**?**

**August 9, 1796**

Fratley awoke to the taste of blood in his mouth and the clanking of boots. He felt his legs dragging across a cold metal floor and his arms being dragged along. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself being marched down a dark passageway of steel-blue walls, resembling the inside of a high gothic castle. Two bulky figures in ancient Burmecian Armor dragged him along, with his senses detecting a third person following just behind. Yet he couldn't muster the strength to turn his heard, let alone break free from his captors. The corridor ended and the doors opened, revealing an antechamber. Two Burmecian women were seen inside, one with tan fur, a massive witch's hat, and long billowing purple robes. The other was Baduhenna herself, looking as Fratley was dragged in.

The two guard roughly threw Fratley to the ground, causing him to groan in pain. He looked up wearly as Amon came into sight, holding Fratley's spear. The Summoner turns towards the two Burmecians. "We found him in Glitnir, killed over 9 of our Berserkers before succumbing."

Baduhenna takes the spear and chuckles, "An impressive weapon, Outlander. However, a weapon is only as good as the one who wields it." She turns towards the witch. "Isn't that right, Iconia?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, dearest Baduhenna!" Iconia replies. "And you found this being on the Mist Continent, Amon? He is so small...and thin. Oh how Burmecians have fallen, but such a fate is fitting for those who stray from Mother Reis's holy light."

She drags her hand across Fratley's face, only for him to bite towards her, causing her to pull back. "I know not who you are, but you shall never bring ruin to Burme-" He was silenced by Amon thrusting the rear of the spear into Fratley's back, causing the latter to cough blood.

Amon sighs, "A fighter, are we? Well, ladies, I think it's time we go ahead with the next phase of the plan."

Baduhenna shakes her head. "The time is not right, Summoner. As long as Terra's influence still poisons Gaia with the Mist, we can only strike from the shadows. In the meantime, what are we to do with our new guest?"

Iconia smirks. "Leave him to me, Baduhenna. He and I are going to have so much fun. Soon, he'll one day yield to us."

Fraty raises his head, grunting. "I...yield to none!"

"And that, my friend, will have to change." Iconia replies, as purple magic materializes at her fingertips, shooting out onto Fratley and blinding him.

/

**Sto'varath Isles**

**Late Evening, July 10, 1815**

Fratley gasped and rose up, finding himself on the damp cold floor of a cave. He looked around to find himself on the edge of a cave spring, where the glow of the moonlight slipped through the ceiling and caused reflections on the water. Fratley stood up. He couldn't remember what happened. One minute, he was standing on the bridge of the_ Hilda Garde IV._ The other, he was experience another flashback of his capture by Amon, and now, he was here. "...Freya? Eiko? Frigg? Voss? Is anyone there?!"

The only response he got was his echo. A few seconds later, however, he was startled by the sound of footsteps and a low feminine voice. "Easy, Fratley. You're safe."

Fratley searched around frantically, not finding any sign of his spear, ended up collecting a point stone and aim it behind him, where a towering feiminine figure, 6'9 in height. This woman was a Burmecian, with white fur and long, slightly graying wavy hair. One of her eyes had an orange iris and the other had a scar over it, result in its iris being pale white. Her lower body armor was concealed by tattered robes and her upper body consisted of damaged gray and red armor, some components of it missing. Fratley dropped the stone as he realized the figure. "...Lady Brynhild Crescent?!"

Brynhild chuckles, "You know it, Fratley."

Fratley immediately dropped to a knee. "Forgive me! I didn't know it was you!"

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, kiddo. Serves me right for sneakin' up on you."

Fratley stands up. "Wh-where are we, Lady Crescent?"

Brynhild raises a hand. "Please, just call me Brynhild. We're on Alfheim, one of the Sto'varath Isles. Found you outside of the cave, all banged up."

"I didn't even remember landing here. I was on an airship..."

"The one that crashed outside?" Brynhild asks. "Yeah, it's quite a hike from this mountain, and your injuries were pretty bad, so I brought you here. It's been about two hours since. I'll go down there with you when you're ready."

Fratley sighs, "Well, before we go, what happened? You've been gone for 23 years. The only thing we found of you was a fragment of your vessel!"

Brynhild nods. "Yeah, my ship didn't necessarily make it, but I did. I landed in Midgard, badly wounded after passing through the cyclone. It took time for me to recuperate, but once I did, I went on my mission to explore the isles for any sign of our people." She frowns. "Nothing. Only cold ruins of our once great empire. Some of the islands have small tribes on them, but they've either forgotten their origin or don't care. I mean, it's nice to know some of our people in the Isles survived the cataclysm, but I eventually settled down here in Alfheim. When the Cyclone dissipated 15 years ago, I had a feeling you would eventually return, and here you are. It'll be just like old times!"

"Old times...yeah.." Fratley replies, a bit uneasily. Brynhild tilts her head. "Fratley, something wrong?"

Fratley looks up towards her. "Lady Brynhild, I'm afraid I only know you by reputation, nowadays. I've lost many of my memories prior to leaving Burmecia 20 years ago. Of you, of my friends...even Freya. I really hope you aren't angry..."

"Angry no, just sad, but it's not your fault, Fratley." Brynhild replies as she pats his shoulder reassuringly. "Some things are out of our control. But hey, even if you've lost your memories, we'll make new ones together." She clears her throat. "Alright, I'm sure your people are worried about you. I know the safest way down the hill to the site. Not many monsters on this island, nowadays, but be ready just in case." She tosses him his spear, which he catches.

"Of course. I follow your lead, Lad-ahem...Brynhild"

Brynhild kneels over, packing up several essentials from her camp. "Give me just a second. Oh, and before we take off, you know anything about Freya and Skadi these days?"

Fratley nods. "They're most likely on this island, actually, both of them were aboard the ship when it crashed."

Brynhild pauses and looks up. "They're here?!"

"Indeed. Freya herself, has actually become Knight Commander of the Dragon Knight Order."

Brynhild beams with delight. "Well, now I wanna see her even more! Let's go-"

Before she could finish, the sounds of footsteps were heard down the cave entrance. Freya's voice was heard. "This is the cave, yes?"

"Sure is." Voss replies. "I saw some other Burmecian carrying Fratley into it. Could be one of Amon's undead servants."

"Then we'd best be on guard!"

Soon, Freya and Voss emerged from around the cave entrance, weapons drawn. Freya aimed her spear forwards but hesitated once she saw the cave's occupants. Her emerald eyes widened, focused on Brynhild. "...mother?"

Voss raises a brow. "Wait...that's Brynhild "Thronebreaker" Crescent?"

Brynhild chuckles, "The one and only!"

Freya lowered her spear for a brief second, tears forming at the base of her eyes. "...but...I thought...you were..."

"Many did, but I'm still here." Brynhild lends out a hand. "You still remember me, though, right?"

Freya drops her spear and approaches slowly, staring into her mother's eyes. She even pinched herself slightly to make sure she wasn't dream. No, this was real. Brynhild Crescent, Freya's long lost mother, was standing right in front of her. She then proceeded to hug her mother tightly. "I missed you so much!" Freya exclaimed, burying her head against her mother's chest.

Brynhild proceeded to hug back, lifting Freya in the air and spinning her around, the two of them laughing with glee. Brynhild sets her down and smiles. "I miss you, too!"

Fratley chuckled, adored by the sight of mother and daughter reuniting. Voss, who was tearing up a bit as well, nudged him slightly. "Uh, Fratley, d-do you got a spare handkerchief on you?"

/

Amongst the barren and desert lands of Alfheim lay the_ Hilda Garde IV,_ crashed at the base of the hill. Unlike Madain Babylon, the_ Hilda_ suffered far greater damage this time, it's starboard wing having broken off and most of its cluster scorched. Inside the ruined command center, Eiko stood amongst the command platform, a frown across her face as she brushed her hand along the destroyed command console. "Oh, father is twisting in his grave right now..." Eiko mumbled, sadly.

Voss walked onto the bridge. "Regent Carol?"

Eiko sighed, "No need to get all formal, Voss. We're in the field. You can just call me Eiko out here."

"Alright. Either way, we're setting up camp where we can, but I'm concerned about supplies. We lost a good chunk of our food stores in the crash. There might be enough for a week if we limit ourselves."

"Well, at least we still have something salvageable." Eiko replies. "Any sign of Amon's vessel or the_ Alexander?_"

Voss shakes his head. "Nope. Nothing, so far. It's like they didn't come with us. I can't hail anyone since that fancy pants comm-thing's out of commision.

Eiko groans, "Oh, Mikoto, I could really use you, right now...well, now's not the time to lament on everything. Let's get with the others and formulate a plan.

Voss nods. "Lead the way."

The two of them made their way through the battered halls of the_ Hilda_, eventually reaching a slightly-less damaged side room, where Freya, Fratley, Skadi, Frigg, and Brynhild were gathered. Freya was telling her mother of everything that had happened in Brynhild's absence: Freya's ascention as a dragon knight, the Sacking of Burmecia, and Freya's journeys across Gaia.

As Freya finished, Brynhild sighed, "Boy...did I miss a lot. Though I'm glad our people are getting back on their feet, and I'm equally glad they have you protecting them, now."

Eiko walks in with Voss. "Hey, guys. Hope I'm not interupting anything, but we can't stay here forever. We have limited rations and no doubt Amon and Baduhenna's forces will be hunting us. It won't be long before they find us snooping around their domain. We should try to locate Zidane and Mikoto. They could be on the isles with us."

Frigg shrugs. "Well, we were able to get this far into the isles. We should probably take this opportunity to wreak havoc on these guys from inside their stronghold."

"Well, we will not get anywhere on our own." Fratley replies. "These are still unfamiliar lands for us, and our expedition has never reached past Midgard. Brynhild, are there any natives on this island."

Brynhild nods. "Well, yeah, but it's kinda complicated. The native Burmecians of Alfheim are separated into two groups: the Turks and the Hapes. Turks are trying to Establish their own empire on this island, and the Hapes just wanna be left alone with their 'spirits'. I haven't really gotten to know the Turks all that well, but I have traded with the Hapes from time to time. They might be willing to help us. They got a camp to the East of the island."

Freya nods. "Very well. We'll assemble a team in the morning to request their help. In the meantime, we should get some rest."

"Well, not like this airship's going anywhere." Eiko replies. "I'll set up camp. Voss, Frigg, I want your help collecting firewood."

Frigg stands up and leaves with Eiko and Voss. Fratley stands as well. "I will be taking the first watch, tonight. I'll let you know if any trouble comes to us."

As he left, Skadi sighs, "Well, I'm gonna turn in for tonight. I'm really glad you're back, mom. W-we'll talk tomorrow, m'kay?"

"Sounds fine by me." Brynhild replies with a smile. The two hug as Skadi walks out. Brynhild sits back with Freya. "Was it me, or did your sister seem kinda awkward when she saw me enter?"

"Skadi and I didn't leave...on the best of terms. We only reunited just earlier." Freya replies.

Brynhild eyed her. Something about Freya seemed...off. "...Freya, you okay? You've been pretty uneasy ever since you started talking about what's been happening. Something on your mind?"

Freya looks up. "Well...there is something that has been bothering me..."

"You can tell me, I won't judge."

Freya sighs, "...when Fratley disappeared, I broke my vow to Burmecia and left to search for him, the vow that the ancestors of the Crescent Dynasty had sworn ages ago. That enough has brought shame on me, but then Burmecia was ravaged and Cleyra was entirely destroyed...I felt even worse! My people were almost on the brink of extinction for several years! I thought...you'd be disappointed in me...you'd hate me for abandoning my people..." She began to tear up again.

Brynhild frowns and brushes a tear away. "Oh, you poor thing." She opens her arms wide. "Come here." Freya immediately wrapped herself in her mother's embrace, sobbing and holding tight. Brynhild sighs, "Why would I be disappointed in you? Think about what you've accomplished, young lady. You've journeyed far and wide to all corners of Gaia, prevented the world's destruction, mentored an apprentice, and became the stalwart defender of Burmecia for 15 years. Mere words can not express how proud of you I am!"

Freya stopped crying momentarily, though kept hugging her. She didn't even care if it seemed childish to some others. To feel her mother's embrace again was more than enough to bring joy to her soul. "You...really mean that?"

"Of course, Freya. And I don't care who this Amon is. We're gonna go up to him and show him what it means to toy around with Burmecia!"

Freya chuckled slightly as got back up. "Thank you, mother."

"Anytime, and hey, know that you're old enough, we can grab some Spiced Ale together when we get back to the mainland. It'll be just like Old Burmecian war parties: drinking and singing of our victories...uh, you do like Spiced Ale, yeah?"

Freya smiles. Even 23 years alone, her mother hadn't changed. "Of course I do! I think Eiko might've stored a barrel in the back. Assuming it didn't shatter, perhaps we could have a pint with the others."

"Oh, we'll be drinking more than a pint!" Brynhild replies with a guffaw as the two marched out of the room.

/

**Lost Continent**

**Middle of the Night, July 11, 1815**

"Mikoto?! Mikoto!" Zidane shouted, winced slightly at the gash on his arm. The_ Alexander_ did survive Mikoto's experiment, but they didn't have enough time to get power to the engines before it crashed into the side of a mountain on the desolate, abandoned Lost Continent. Zidane and a few other genomes survived, though there was no sign of Mikoto anywhere. He had moved from the crash sight, fight against the cold as he desperatly searched for his adopted sister. "Mikoto! Where are you?!

"Zidane! Over here!"

Zidane turned his head to find Mikoto near a cliff's edge. He hurries over. "Thank God, Mikoto! I was beginning to think...you..."

He came to a stop next to Mikoto as he saw what she was staring at. Down in the valley below, a massive artifical pit lay, an eerie red glow emitting from it. The lands around it were entirely barren and rocky, seemingly excavated. Zidane gulped, "That wasn't there before! What is it?!"

"I don't know!" Mikoto replies. "It looks like an Ancient Burmecian ruin, but it appears even older than the ones on Sto'varath...there's something coming out of it!"

A large airship emerged from the pit, rustic silver in color as it exhausted red 'smoke' from its engines. Mikoto's eyes widened. "That ship looks similar to the one that attacked us on the Outer Continent!"

"Uh...speaking of which..." Zidane replies as an eerie shadow overlaps them. The two genomes look up to find that very airship just above them, hovering like a vulture over its prey. Zidane reached for his blade, but groaned at the pain in his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. A roar was heard as Yiazmat decended from the underbelly of the airship and touched down, blocking their escape.

Amon himself stepped down from the Eidolon, eyeing them. "Well, you've lead us on quite the chase. I suppose it was wrong of me to think of you as easy prey."

Mikoto grabs Zidane's dagger and stands in front of her brother, aiming the weapon towards the Summoner. "Back off! You won't touch him!"

"That's not for you to decide." Amon replies, unsheathing his short sword and using it to twirl the dagger out of Mikoto's hands. Mikoto backs up as the Summoner's blade was mere inches from her cheek. With his free hand, Amon motions out towards the pit below. "Welcome to Hellmouth, friends. It's been so long since we've had visitors..."

/

A/N: 700 views, now?! I really do appreciate it, guys! Either way, thank you guys for being patient. I did plan to release it last week, but I wasn't satisfied with how it initially came out, so I decided to rewrite it. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.


	9. UPDATE: NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, Brayden here. This is pretty much just one long author's note. I don't think this is how you're supposed to post Status Updates of your stories, but there's literally no other way to do it.

So, I know it's been two months since I posted the last Crimson Moon chapter. If you couldn't tell, I didn't really come into this story prepared. Y'know how in any story, you're supposed to make an outline and plan things out form the get go?

I...did not do that. I have been making this story up as I go. I was just really hyped at the idea of making a Freya Crescent fanfiction of my very own (I feel like she doesn't get enough love in the Final Fantasy fandom). And, I just went through with it, made it up as I went along.

I read the past few chapters, and said to myself "M'kay, maybe this is going a bit too far...". I mean, I had Freya's sister reappear right just before her presumed-to-be-dead mom in the course of two chapter. I can tell you guys right now that this story is going to be a mess, no matter what direction it goes in.

And yes, I am aware I don't proof read my fics and end up with spelling errors. That's gonna change, I promise.

But, overall, I just wasn't happy with the direction Crimson Moon was going in.

I mean, I know this is a fanfiction, not a novel, but I still want to try and make a good story regardless, even if I happen to fail at it.

So, I am shelfing Crimson Moon for the meantime. It's not going to be permanent and someday I might come back to this in the future, but for now, I will be discontinuing it. On the bright side, I am working on an outline for a new Freya fic that I hopefully will start writing within the next couple of weeks or so. I'm still stuck at home while the pandemic's going strong, so I should have more time to work.

For now, g'night folks, and I hope you all are staying safe and healthy.


End file.
